Revenge
by Chibi Mousie
Summary: (CHAPTER 10 UP!)HumorRomance&Drama.The return of the evil spirit Yami Marik,Odion is gone and now Y.Marik's going to give his second chance a whorl.Once again he makes everything hard for the Yu-Gi-Oh cast and will they stop him this time?M&R YY&S Y&J D
1. Cat Eyed Teenager

Revenge  
  
By Chibi Mousie  
  
The return of the evil spirit Yami Marik. Odion is gone and now Yami Marik's going to give his second chance a whorl. Once again he makes everything hard for the Yu-Gi-Oh cast and will they stop him this time, for sure? Find out! M/R YY/S Y/J D/S  
  
WaRnInG  
  
I MADE TÈA NICE! THIS IS THE ONLY FIC TÈA IS NICE, SETO KAIBA AND OTHERS BASHES TÈA!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 Cat Eyed Teenager  
  
8:50 p.m  
  
~Turtle Game Shop~  
  
A teenager wearing a pink shirt, a green jacket and blue pants walked into the shop on the cold dark night. She walked over to card shelves first thing and began to look at some cards she've wished for. A tall look-alike- of the cashier- tri haired color male came running in. The teenage girl glanced at the look-alike. She quickly put on a head phones, and turned on the CD player before anything else could be heard.  
  
"YUGI! YUGI!"  
  
"What's wrong Yami?"  
  
"I-I-I"  
  
"Boku?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Boku?!"  
  
"I JUST FOUND OUT MALIK ISHTAR'S PHONE NUMBER!"  
  
The teenager's pierce yellow cat eyes glanced back at Yugi and Yami then turned her eyes back to the shelf.  
  
Yugi sighed. "Yami..." He shook his head slowly in shame. "There's a customer here and I don't want her to think we're crazy." Yugi whispered softly.  
  
"What? But we're not." Yami said in his regular tone.  
  
"Exactly so don't say it." Yugi said still whispering.  
  
"Pff... Now I can do this so called 'prank call' to him!" Yami grinned to himself.  
  
"Mmmm...don't think so." Yugi smiled. "You aren't waisting money on prank phone calls."  
  
"Why not?" Yami said in a serious tone.  
  
Yugi's eyes widen knowing that this tone was a point of his yami's seriousness. "We have better thing to spend our money on."  
  
"Like?" Yami said in the serious tone again.  
  
"The oven you destroyed- which cost nothing to replace it- which you'r lucky." Yugi said qucikly. "We're getting a new one. For free."  
  
Yami raised an eye brow.  
  
As the cat eyed teenager picked out a card called 'Monster Reborn' she sauntered over to the counter and set the card down. "Exuse me..." She said turning off her CD player. Her voice was smooth like Serenity's but nicer.  
  
"Huh?! Oh! Gomennasai. Hai? Do you need any help or you'r going to purchase that?" Yugi inquired the customer polietly.  
  
"I'm purchasing this. How much is it?"  
  
Yugi rang up the card. "Not much. It's one dollar. It's a single right?"  
  
"Hai." She nodded.  
  
"Okay one dollar." Yugi smiled.  
  
"Here." The yellow eyed teenage girl said handing Yugi a one dollar bill.  
  
"Domo Arigatou..." Yugi took the dollar bill andput it in the cash register. He gave her the receipt too. "Have a nice day."  
  
"Anata amarini." She nodded taking the card and the receipt. She smiled then walked away. Then she stopped where she was about to take a step. "...Um...may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Oh... Uh me?" Yugi pointed to himself.  
  
"Hai. Could I?" She asked polietly turning around.  
  
"Uh yeah sure." Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Hai. Are you in Domino Elementary?" She asked.  
  
"Huh?! What?! No!" Yugi said yelled quite angry at the question.  
  
"Oh, what are you in?"  
  
"I'm in the Domino High School." Yugi answered smiling.  
  
"Oh what grade?"  
  
"I'm in ninth grade." Yugi beamed.  
  
"Oh cool! I'm in ninth grade too!" She said excited knowing there's a cashier in ninth grade and in the same school.  
  
"I'm in Mrs.Nankio's English class." Yugi replied.  
  
"Oh that's funny! That's my my Aunt Minginshi!" She shouted happily.  
  
"Oh cool!"  
  
"Well I must be going. I gotta go to Ferishina's wedding with Jáhango! Ja ne!" The teen ran out the door.  
  
"That...was...so...weird." Yami said slowly. "Plus to many people here in Domino City have weirdo names."  
  
"Oh shush Yami..."  
  
"Give me ANOTHER reason why I can't prank call him." Yami said.  
  
"Hmmm....How about the time you smashed the TV to bits. We need a new TV. Which cost three hundred and twenty dollars..." Yugi reminded Yami about the incident.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
"Now for the weather. It'll be rain rain rain through out the three weeks. Monday...Tuesday... and don't forget Wenesday! Right now it's 56°. Tonight the tempature will become 50°. Drizzling on Tuesday. Tuesday will be 51° and Tuesday night will be 60°. And Wednesday will be alittle colder 40°." The weather man said in the weather man tone.  
  
"ARRRGGH!!!!" Yami kicked the TV. Then he whacked it with a hammer. He pushed the TV to the floor which end up smashing the glass. "HA! FEEL MY RAIN!!! MY RAIN OF TERROR! HAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
***End Of Flash Back***  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Yami said lied in wondering voice.  
  
"So you're saying I'm trying to create an exuse so you could 'prank call' Malik's. Is that what your thinking?!"  
  
"Yes." Yami said with no hesitation.  
  
"Oh please Yami." Yugi sighed. "Look what you have been reduced to! Ancient Egyptian pharoah that saved the world from evil! The reduce to a state of a...Ancient Egyptain spirit pharoah that saves....the...world..." He said slowly at the 'saves' part.  
  
Yami stared at Yugi with the you-know-what face.  
  
"Oh..." Yugi lowewred his head. "No reducing huh?"  
  
Yami shaked his head slowly.  
  
"Guess there wasn't much reduced. Oh well, just don't prank call him. We're saving some cash for taxes and stuff." Yugi told Yami knowing he count on him.  
  
"Alright fine. I'll use MY cell!" Yami pulled out his cell and ran up stairs.  
  
"O-k...." Yugi had a big animé sweatdrop.  
  
~Domino Park~  
  
Téa was walking alone frightened of the whistling wind. As she walked she accidently stepped on a stick that cracked like someone was following her. "Who? Huh!? Who's there?!" Téa said afraid.  
  
No one answered but the wind whistled.  
  
Téa was breathing slowly as her eyes wandered around. "Hello?!"  
  
A peach-like colored hand reached out from the dark night onto Téa's shoulder.  
  
Téa's eyes widened and without moving her head she stood still and her eyes looked down to the hand. When her eyes couldn't see she lowered her head to the hand and saw the hand. She couldn't hold her screaming in so she screamed so loud everyone in the park could hear her.  
  
"Don't worry! It's just me! Ryou!" Ryou said turning Téa to him.  
  
"Oh...my...God..." Téa said breathing rapidly at every word.  
  
"Don't use God...That's bad...."  
  
Téa stared at Ryou strangely.  
  
Ryou ignored the look. "Why are you out here? It's so cold out here. Plus you could catch a cold without a jacket." He said feeling sorry for her.  
  
"WHY'D YOU SCARED ME LIKE THAT!!!!" Téa screamed at poor Ryou almost smacking him but it was blocked. "Huh?" Téa blinked confusingly.  
  
The block was from the Millenium Rod. A bronze skin hand and arm was holding the Millenium Rod.  
  
Téa's eyes squinched in pain. "YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shook her hand rapidly in pain.  
  
"Malik..." Ryou sighed.  
  
"What? I don't want you getting hurt in any costs." Malik glanced at Téa and smirked. "What's wrong Téa? Are you hurt?" He said like Téa was a baby.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" Téa shouted at Malik. "When Yugi's done with you you'll be sorry you hurt me!"  
  
"You hurt yourself." Malik corrected her. "You decided hitting Ryou."  
  
Téa's eyes closed. The pain wasn't going away. "But it huuuuuuuuuurts." She whined.  
  
"I'm quite sorry." Ryou apologized glaring at Malik. "He's over protective."  
  
Malik grinned. "What?" He said innocently.  
  
Ryou facefaulted. "Oh please."  
  
Téa's eyes twitched and forgot about her hand. She began rubbing her hands together and bowling in the for warmth. "It's sooooo cold."  
  
"Oh...uh well...here." Ryou took off his jacket and put it around Téa. "There." He smiled.  
  
"B-But what about you? Aren't you going to be cold?" Téa asked.  
  
Malik stood there shocked at the act of good Ryou had done. "Your kidding me..."  
  
"What? She was cold. Plus my father had told me that my mother always said always be kind and generous." Ryou began rubbing his arms endlessly. "It's kinda cold. Anywho Téa you can return my jacket anytime you wish."  
  
Malik took off his black jacket and put it over Ryou's cold arms. "Come on. I gotta head home before Ishizu gives me a fucking curfew...."  
  
"Okay. Bye Téa." Ryou waved and walked away with Malik.  
  
Malik looked back disgusted at Téa then looked straighed head.  
  
Téa stood there on the smoothly cemented sidewalk in the cold dark night. "But..." She said softly then closed her eyes. She began walking forward hoping the exit will appear.  
  
~Domino Park Entrance/Exit~  
  
Téa appeared from the darkness infront of the entrance and exit of Domino Park. She ran out of the park into the city. She saw the street was empty so she, stupidly, decided to run across the street. As two bright lights appeared driving Téa ran the lights came closer. A horn beeped and Téa turned quickly to face the lights. She closed her eyes and the front of the car stopped right infront of Téa. She stood there trembling in fear. She opened her eyes slowly noticing the car stop. Seeing the bright light in her face she squinted her eyes. It wasn't a car it was a black limo.  
  
"What now?!" A disgruntled voice shouted.  
  
The door of the limo opened. A black pants leg stepped out. "It's a lady." It appeared to be the limo driver wearing the black suit.  
  
"Oh..." The voice sighed still pissed off. The door opened and this time a black pants leg appeared and another. Then the whole body showed and it appeared to be the famous multi millionair known as Seto Kaiba. "Oh it's just Téa. Run her over. She's no use to the world." Seto ordered the limo driver.  
  
"WHAT?! SETO KAIBA! HOW DARE YOU! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND INFLICT SO MUCH PAIN ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER SAID THAT ABOUT ME!" Téa threatened the multi millionair.  
  
"Oh please." Seto rolled his eyes. "Besides every threat you say never be."  
  
"SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS!" Téa shouted at Seto pissed off at him.  
  
"Téa?" A small scartchy child-like voice said. The black haired multi millionair's brother jumped out the car.  
  
"Mokuba?" Téa said surprised.  
  
"Hey Téa!" Mokuba smiled widely and almost ran up to her but his big brother pulled his shirt stopping him. "Hey! Seto! What's the big deal!?"  
  
"I am not wasting my precious time talking to this annoying little girl." Seto said turning Mokuba back to the opened limo door. "Now go back in." He ordered his young brother.  
  
"LITTLE!?" Téa shouted pissed off.  
  
"But--" Mokuba was about to say something but was cut off by Seto.  
  
"Now!" Seto yelled at Mokuba seriously pissed off. "Watch the cartoons on the TV!"  
  
Mokuba sighed and jumped back into the limo.  
  
"Need a ride?" Seto asked Téa.  
  
"Yeah..." Téa said surrpised Seto asked this to her.  
  
"Well forget it!" Seto went back into the limo and so did the limo driver. "DRIVE!"'  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
The limo driver granted Seto's command and drove off.  
  
"HEY!" Téa yelled. "COME BACK!" She began sobbing. "I need a ride home!!!". She cried on her knees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie: ANYWHO! Chapter 1 is completed! Reviews will be nice. 


	2. Who's Your Friend?

Revenge  
  
by Chibi Mousie  
  
The return of the evil spirit Yami Marik. Odion is gone and now Yami Marik's going to give his second chance a whorl. Once again he makes everything hard for the Yu-Gi-Oh cast and will they stop him this time, for sure? Find out! M/R YY/S Y/J D/S  
  
WaRnInG  
  
I MADE TÈA NICE! THIS IS THE ONLY FIC TÈA IS NICE, SETO KAIBA AND OTHERS BASHES TÈA!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 Who's Your Friend?  
  
~Ryou's Room~  
  
The sun shined brightly into the window. Inside the light blue room was Ryou sleeping in his bed. The digital alarm clock began beeping loudly. Ryou tossed and turned as the stupid beeping annoyed him. His eyes fluttered open and saw the evil digital alarm clock. He sighed and slammed his fist down onto the alarm buttom. "Ow.." Ryou said muffled by the pillow. He lifted his head and saw the clock. "6 o` clock..."  
  
Ryou took a second to get up and sat on his bed. He yawned loudly and stood up to stretch. As he strenched he heard the phone ring and he turned to his phone. He stared at it until it rang for the second time. He walked up to the phone on the night table next to his bed and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Ryou."  
  
"Mmmhmm who's this?"  
  
"Téam"  
  
"Oh hi Téa." Ryou yawned again.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Yes. I just finished an essay..."  
  
"Oh same here." Téa yawned. "I was wondering since we're in the same English class. Did we have any home work?"  
  
"Oh. Uh yes."  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
Ryou blinked slowly and confusingly.  
  
"Okay thanks. I just got introuble... I didn't do my English."  
  
"Do you have study hall? Before English?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh well, do it as you walk to school. It's an easy ditto."  
  
"Is it the one with the...seven on the right hand corner?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Oh I have it! I'll do it now....Oh yes I almost forgot.... Darn it. Well guess I'll do it later. Thanks Bakura! Ja ne! See you at school!"  
  
"Bye to you too." Ryou turned off the phone. "I prefer to be called 'Ryou' not 'Bakura'." He told no one in particular. He walked out of his room and across the hall. Bakura was still asleep in his room, he doesn't go to school.  
  
~Yugi's Room~  
  
Yugi was already up but very sleepy. He yawned loudly countless times. He dragged his feet over to the door to open it. Wishing for a hot shower since it was so cold he opened the door and his feet dragged all the way to the bathroom door. He saw the door closed and locked. '"Darn it." He mumbled. He saw the steam exiting the crack under the door. "You're kidding me..." Yugi said to himself. He began banging on the door furiously. "DON'T WASTE THE HOT WATER!!!"  
  
Yami sat up on the couch.  
  
"Hm?" Yugi turned back and saw his yami.  
  
Yami shook his head. "I don't sleep." He read Yugi's mind. "Do you wonder why you're so safe when you sleep...?" He read Yugi's mind again. "Sometimes they brake the window....remember?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Yami read his mind again. "You thought I did it."  
  
"Oh....That was someone else?! Oh Yami I'm sorry! I thought it was you!" Yugi yawned loudly.  
  
"It's alright. I take this kind of crap every damn day with your grandfather."  
  
"But he's old..."  
  
"Well I'm old enough to be his great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great" He took a breath, "great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandpa."  
  
Yugi stood there staring at Yami blankly.  
  
"Okay? Okay. Anywho...."  
  
"Speaking of who. Who's in the shower?"  
  
"Probably Grandpa."  
  
"Bastard....." Yami muttered. "He's using up all the hot water...you're not going to get no hot water. You're going to take a nice cold cold cold shower."  
  
The bathroom opened and the steam billowed out. There was a shadow-like figure standing in the doorway with a towl around his fat waist.  
  
"Oh...my...Horus!" Yami lyed down on the couch hiding his eyes from Unbeliveably Ugly Grandpa. "It's U.U.G!"  
  
"U.U.G?" Yugi questioned Yami.  
  
"Yes. Unbeliveably Ugly Grandpa."  
  
Yugi animé facefaulted. "Oh Yami......"  
  
"What? Have fun with your COLD shower...." Yami's voice was muffled by the coushin.  
  
Yugi frowned. "Grandpa did you left any hot water for me!?"  
  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh" Granpa continued.  
  
Yugi stared at Grandpa and shrugged, he walked into the bathroom leaving Yami with Grandpa. He sighed and removed his pajamas and turned on the hot water and alittle tiny bit of cold water. When he jumped into the shower it was warm at first. "So far so good." Yugi said and took his soap. He rubbed the soap onto the smooth skin. All of the sudden the hot water became cold water.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Yugi screamed loudly.  
  
Some time later...  
  
Yugi was all dressed up and ready to go to school. He took his bookbag and placed his empty bowl of cereal in the sink.  
  
"Yugi! Your friends are here!" Grandpa called from downstairs.  
  
Yugi ran downstairs to meet his friends.  
  
"Ehy Yuge." Joey grinned down at Yugi.  
  
"Hi Joey." Yugi smiled up at Joey.  
  
"Hey guys!" Téa said running up to the three. "Hi Joey, hi Tristain, hi Yugi."  
  
"Hi." The three greeted Téa.. "  
  
"Okay now dat we did our hellos. Let's get are asses to school." Joey said in his straccent.  
  
"Okay!" Téa smiled. "But I'm not sure of the word asses..."  
  
"Eh?" Joey stared at Téa confused.  
  
"Oh nevermind Joey..." Téa shook her head.  
  
Yugi and the gang began walking to the same route the always go to school. As they walked they ran into there friend, Ryou who was accompnied by Malik.  
  
"Hey Bakura!" Tristain said with that accent he has every time he says Ryou's last name.  
  
"Er...guys...as you may or may not know I have asked you to address me a 'Ryou'." Ryou said like he was Seto but he is as smart as the multi millionair.  
  
"Oh............Hi Bakura!" Tristain said again.  
  
"I fail to see the amusement." Ryou stared at Tristain.  
  
"Oh..." Tristain sighed.  
  
"Thick head." Ryou muttered to himself.  
  
Malik's lavender eyes turned to Ryou and he wore a smirk on his face. Téa just stood there staring at the sandy hair blonde lavender eyed Egyptain. Tristian started spinning around shouting out his name. Joey and Yugi stood there quielty.  
  
"Wats with da quietness huh?" Joey said looking at everyone.  
  
Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Fine! We two guys are gunna leave ya!" Joey started walking away. "C'mon Yuge!"  
  
Yugi relunctantly started to walk away from the quiet people.  
  
"Hey!" Téa shouted turning her head away from Malik. "Where you guys going?!"  
  
"We're leavin ya!" Joey shouted back to her.  
  
"Oh...." Tristain said sadly.  
  
"You fools are so pathetic...Come on Ryou." Malik said taking Ryou arms and walking away.  
  
"Aah...Bye you guys!" Ryou waved at the two with his free arm.  
  
Malik tugged on Ryou's arm getting his attention.  
  
"Hm? Yes Malik?" Ryou asked turning his head to Malik.  
  
"I'm teaching you to dislike those so called friends of your's." Malik said hating the thought of Joey, Téa, Tristain, Yugi and Yami. Especially Yami.  
  
"But I like them. There nice." Ryou said almost tripping because of the rate Malik's walking he can't keep up.  
  
"Nice?" Malik stopped and let go of Ryou's arm. He pulled Ryou into an alley with no one there to listen to there conversation. "Nice?! The only reason the bastards--"  
  
"What about Téa?"  
  
"BASTARDS are nice to you is that they just want to make you happy." Malik shuddered.  
  
"No, that's not true." Ryou said upsetly. "They ARE my friends!"  
  
"Not your--you know what? Are they your real friend? Have they ever been there for you in the tightest spots?" Malik smirked.  
  
"Uh...Téa--no...Tristain--no...er..." Ryou didn't know what to say. "No." He lowered his head.  
  
"Aah see." Malik gently pushed Ryou against the wall. "See I'm your real friend." He traced a figner across Ryou's baby soft skin cheek.  
  
"B-But...what about the others? They are--"  
  
"-your friend? Noo." Malik kissed Ryou's cheek. "They aren't your friends. Bastards."  
  
"Oh.." Ryou blinked. "Then I was fooled...that wasn't very nice."  
  
"Yes it wasn't." The blonde Eyptian said brushing his lips against Ryou's.  
  
Ryou pulled away. "Don't we gotta go to school?" The white haired boy said.  
  
The sandy blonde haired didn't care much for school. "Why?" The blond said to his boyfriend.  
  
Ryou shooked his head. "Because...We'll miss school!"  
  
"Oh...we can make it in time. Don't worry my love..."  
  
"Hi!" Téa said.  
  
Malik got frustraited. "Hello, Téa..." The very annoyed blonde at the sweet Samantha.  
  
"What's up?" Téa smiled.  
  
"The sky..." Malik muttered turning his head to her direction.  
  
"Ooh...Okay..."Téa said slowly. "What you guys doing?"  
  
"Nothing...Ryou and me...nevermind..." Malik sighed and wished that Téa was just go away.  
  
"Why you tell me that Malik? Hm?" Téa flashed a grin.  
  
Malik just rolled his eyes. "Just letting you know Téa."  
  
"Okay Malik...bye! It's time for the walk to school!" Téa said and left Malik and Ryou at the alley.  
  
Malik sighed once again and looked at Ryou. "Finally." He breathed.  
  
Ryou spoke up. "Why?" He asked questionly.  
  
"I want some alone time with you Ryou." Malik said nuzzled Ryou's neck. Thinking for a minute and then spoke. "How about we make out."  
  
"Now?" Ryou said surpisingly.  
  
"Yes...now my love.." Malik nuzzled Ryou neck once again.  
  
Malik leaned in for that kiss and there kiss deepended, Malik snagged his tongue into Ryou's mouth. Ryou let out a gasp and then a soft moan leading his hands grasped onto Malik's shoulders. Malik let one of his hands wonder up Ryou's shirt while the other one on Ryou's back. Ryou could feel Malik's hot wet tongue in his mouth  
  
When Malik's lips left Ryou's a slight whimper escaped Ryou's lips while Malik move his lips to Ryou's neck kissing it to the bottom and nipping it to the top up to Ryou's ear and whisper something to Ryou. "Remember I'm your only friend." He breathed, Ryou could feel Malik's breath tickling his ear. Malik lips kissing Ryou's jawline, back to his lips sucking and biting his lip and tugging Ryou's lower lip gentley. Malik liked Ryou's lips slowly and a moan escaped Ryou's lips. Ryou somehow manage to get out of the postion and stepped infront of Malik.  
  
"School. Fine. Upsess with school?"  
  
"No. I just..." Ryou paused. "Why am I saying that?!" He said confusingly.  
  
"You're so cute when you're confused." Malik smirked. "C'mon let's go." He began to walk out of the alley. Ryou followed his boyfriend still confused but quiet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie: That was chapter 2! Chapter 3 coming soon. 


	3. School Fight And A Date For Téa

I'm Back...For Revenge  
  
by Chibi Mousie  
  
The return of the evil spirit Yami Marik.Odion is gone and now Yami Marik's going to give his second chance a whorl.Once again he makes everything hard for the Yu-Gi-Oh cast and will they stop him this time?Find out!M/R YY/S Y/J D/S  
  
WaRnInG  
  
I MADE TÈA! THIS IS THE ONLY FIC TÈA IS NICE AND SETO KAIBA AND OTHERS BASHES TÈA!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 School Fight And A Date For Téa?  
  
~Domino High School~  
  
All the students were scattered all over the front of the school.A fight occured between Duke Devlin and Kadeem Barns.Kadeem had black skin with barely any hair and black eyes.He was also wearing the open jacket uniform instead of the closed jacket one.  
  
"OK..." Joey said looking away from the crowding teenagers around the fight. "Serious probs"  
  
"Oh I'm going to teach those two about rights and wrongs." Téa said upset at the two fighters.  
  
"I don't think they'll listen to you." Yugi sighed.  
  
"True..." Téa sighed sadly.  
  
"It's juz a fight Téa." Joey said to Téa.  
  
"Joey's right." Tristain nodded. "It's just a fight."  
  
"Still" Téa sighed.  
  
"Eh..." Joey ran inside the school.  
  
"Joey just made a point." Yugi pointed out.  
  
"He did?" Téa said surprised that Joey actually made a point.  
  
"Yes,he just noticed we need to get in before the bell rings." Yugi giggled.  
  
Téa laughed.Tristain also ran inside the school.Téa and Yugi walked into the school with no rush.As the other teenagers stayed in the crowd watching the fight.  
  
~Lockers~  
  
Yugi walked over to his locker opening it with the combination.Téa just finished her combination and opened the locker door.Then she gasped.  
  
"What happened Téa?! Something wrong?!" Yugi said turning to her quickly.  
  
"I forgot my English work!" Téa cried out.  
  
"It's okay. Is it a first?" Yugi said comforting Téa.  
  
"Y-Yes." Téa cried.  
  
"Okay then....just check your backpack."  
  
Téa swung her bright colored orange bookbag off and opened the zipper.She frusiously looked through the books and paper.She looked at a paper twiced. "Is this it?!" Téa asked eagerly.  
  
"Oh uh yes." Yugi nodded.  
  
"Good!" Téa took out a pencil and quickly began wrighting down the answers to the questions.  
  
"Ummm...Téa hurry we gotta get to home room." Yugi warned Téa.  
  
"I'll do it in home room!!" Téa closed her bookbag and swung it over her arm.She walked into the home room.Yugi stood there then ran into the class room.  
  
~Home Room~  
  
The home room was extremely loud.Everyone was talking about the fight outside between Duke and Kadeem.Joey and Tristain were dueling.Seto sat in his seat reading a book called 'Eletronics' written in gold japanese symbols.Ryou was just spacing out.Malik was staring at the rolling pencil on his desk.Téa jumped into her seat and again began to write on her English paper.  
  
"Oooo" A green haired teenager said. "Téa didn't do her home work" The green head snatched Téa's paper and began to read it. "I bet there all wrong!" He laughed.  
  
"Shawn!" Téa yelled jumping up and snatched the paper. "Go bother someones else!Mine your own buisness!""  
  
"Nahh. It's better brothering you." Shawn laughed. "and unfortunely I can't."  
  
Téa growled. "Let me do my work!" Téa wrote more answers on her paper.  
  
"Ha ha ha." Shawn said crossing his arms. "When I tell Mrs.Tasami she'll be pretty upset."  
  
"NO SHAWN!!" Téa begged. "Don't tell her! I want a perfect home work hand in! Please,I'll do anything!"  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Go out with me."  
  
"Shawn I don't love you. I only like you. your cute and all but..."  
  
"I'll tell her." Shawn said turning around.  
  
"Eep!" Téa grabbed Shawn's arm. "Okay! Okay! Please don't tell her though!"  
  
"Alright." Shawn smirked. "We'll go out on Friday eight o` clock." Shawn began walking away.  
  
Téa lowered her head wishing she never agreeded. "Oh no....."  
  
"Whats wrong Téa?" Yugi asked Téa.  
  
"I just made a deal with Shawn."  
  
Joey turned his head to Téa. "Shawn Ingero? Your kidding..."  
  
Téa shook her head. "I'm not and I half to. Or he'll tell Mrs.Tasami I didn't do my home work."  
  
"Who cares!"  
  
"You obviously don't."  
  
"Eh?!" Joey was obviously confused.  
  
"Attack!" Tristain shouted.  
  
"The fuck." Joey turned his head back onto the desk. "Tristain,you dumbass,you can't duel with that!" He said then pointed at the card.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's not a real card! Screwdriver?" Joey cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What?! Flaming Swordsman isn't any better." Tristain crossed his arms.  
  
"Leeme see your deck."  
  
"Okay" Tristain handed his deck to Joey.  
  
"Hmm." Joey shuffled through Tristain's deck.He paused at a card. "A.C?" He looked up at Tristain.  
  
"It's a NEW deck! I made it myself."  
  
"............"  
  
Tristain sat there proud.  
  
Seto overheard Tristain and Joey's converation. "Pathetic...Those idiotic fools. A.C as a duel monster? Idiot Tristain."  
  
"Do you think I should go out with Shawn?" Téa said with some tears in her eyes.  
  
"No Téa..No,you shouldn't go out with him." Yugi disagreeded. "Go out with whom ever you want."  
  
"But I don't want to go out with him. Plus I don't want to get introuble..."  
  
"Well tell the teacher. She won't belive you but--maybe she will."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"You go tell Shawn 'I've changed my mind and I'm not going out with you!'." Yugi said. "And Téa be confident!"  
  
"Your right Yugi!" Téa stood up. "I'm not going out with him!"  
  
"Yes! Go tell him!" Yugi rooted Téa on.  
  
Téa walked over to Shawn and tapped his shoulder lightly.Shawn turned around to face Téa.  
  
"Why hello again." Shawn grinned.  
  
"Shawn,I half to tell you something...in private"  
  
"Alright" Shawn said getting the wrong idea.  
  
Téa walked over away from the crowd.They both faced eachother.Eye to eye.  
  
"I've..." Téa turned her head back to Yugi.Yugi showed her a two thumbs up.She began to be more confident. "I've changed my mind and I'm not going out with you!"  
  
"What? Do you know what your getting in to?" Shawn questioned Téa.  
  
"She won't belive you! She knows I'm a good student! Unlike you!" Téa pointed at Shawn.  
  
"Now now there isn't a need to point." Shawn said taking Téa hand.  
  
"But STILL!" She snatched her hand away from Shawn. "I'm not goning out with you!" Téa walked away from Shawn and stopped infront of Rex. "Oh no."  
  
The perverted 16 year old teenager in Domino High School. "Hey Téa." Rex smirked.  
  
"Hello." Téa stepped arpound Rex. "Good-bye"  
  
"Huh?" Rex watched as Téa walked up to Yugi. "/Is he a chick magnet or something?!/" he said in his mind.  
  
"I did it Yugi!" Téa said excited and reliefed.  
  
"Good job Téa!" Yugi congratulated her.  
  
"All I did was look back and saw you with two thumbs up! I remembered your there for me!" Téa smiled.  
  
"Yes." Yugi nodded. "Remember that Téa."  
  
The teacher Mr.Webstert walked in infront of the desk.Everyone became silent when they saw him."Ohayou Gozaimasu class" Mr.Webstert greeted the class.  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu Mr.Webstert." The class said lifelessly.  
  
"I'm going to do attendance." Mr.Webstert began rambling off names.  
  
A note passed up to Téa.Téa stared at the little folded note.She opened it slowly under desk and began to read."/Téa did Shawn Ingero REALLY asked you out!? Tell me next period! From Annagel./"She read in her mind.Téa shook her head.She refolded the note and shoved it in her bookbag.  
  
When Mr.Webstert was finished rambling off names for attendance everyone waited for the bell to ring.There was some whispering heard then the bell rang loudly.Everyone rushed out of the room and into the long halls.  
  
~Hall Way~  
  
"Ehy Yuge" Joey said crossing his arms.  
  
"Hi Joey...again...whats wrong?"  
  
"Oh it's juz Mr.Web--what ever. Loser...big loser"  
  
"OK...I better get to my class! See you later!" Yugi ran to his class through the crowd of students avoiding running into someone.  
  
"Yea...see ya.."  
  
~English Class~  
  
Everyone walked into there seats hoping the teacher was absent and they would get there favorite teacher.As the room was empty and no teacher in sight everyone was whispering to one another.  
  
"Hey Bakura." Téa turned her head to him and smiled.  
  
Ryou just turn his head to Téa and had a moment of silence.Before he could speak-not to mention he wasn't-the teacher the class desired walked in.  
  
Her eyes were pierce blue and she wore a blue long skirt and stainless white blouse with a white bow in her hair. "Ohayou Gozaimasu class. I'm Mrs.Andemia and I will be teaching you today. Your teacher Mr.Bodner will not be able to attend class for awhile. Tommorow I will not be here." She informed the class.  
  
The class groaned but Ryou sat there quiet as a mouse.  
  
"Now for the home work. Take out your home work and I will collect it." Mrs.Andemia said walking up to the first student.  
  
Téa sat there confused."/Why Ryou did not speak to her. He would normally talk to me.What's wrong with him?/" She took out her home work and set it on her desk.She wrote her name on it and looked up,seeing Mrs.Andemia there.She handed the paper to the teacher and sighed."/If there was something wrong--which I'll polietly ask-he'll tell me. After all that's what friends do!/" Téa said in her mind glancing to her right where Ryou sits.  
  
Mrs.Andemia walked up to the board and began writing the assignment on the board Mr.Bafrin left on a piece of paper.The students watched as she wrote on the board.When Mrs.Andemia completed writing the assignment on the board the students began the given assigments.Mrs.Andemia began passing out sheets of paper on every students' desk.  
  
Téa watched as the teacher got closer and closer to her.When she got up to her she stared down at her desk watching the sheets of paper come down onto her desk."/Great more work/" She thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chib Mousie: Well THAT is the end of the chapter. Don't worry the arrival is coming next chapter.Chapter 4 The Arrival. 


	4. The Return Of Yami Marik

Revenge  
  
by Chibi Mousie  
  
The return of the evil spirit Yami Marik.Odion is gone and now Yami Marik's going to give his second chance a whorl.Once again he makes everything hard for the Yu-Gi-Oh cast and will they stop him this time?Find out!M/R YY/S Y/J D/S  
  
WaRnInG  
  
I MADE TÈA! THIS IS THE ONLY FIC TÈA IS NICE AND SETO KAIBA AND OTHERS BASHES TÈA!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: THERE IS A CHANGE! MALIK LOSES HIS BODY AND...that's it.^_^ Enjoy)  
  
Chapter 4 The Return Of Yami Marik  
  
After the whole hours of school was finished students ran out of the school.Téa was walking out of the school and spotted Ryou she thought it was a good time to ask him that question she wanted to ask him.She ran up to Ryou and smiled. "Hey! Bakura!"  
  
Ryou ignored Téa and didn't bother to face her.  
  
"Hey! Helloooooooooooo?" Téa waved her arms. "BAKURA!"  
  
Malik watched from the school steps Téa trying to get his boyfriend's attention.He smirked to himself."/Perfect,/" He said in his evil mind. "/Now he'll just rely on me./"  
  
"HEY! HELLO!" Téa grew resentful."FINE! YOU STUPID...STUPID...STUPID PERSON!" Téa stormed away.  
  
Ryou lowered his head and began to walk.As Ryou walked away Malik walked up to him.  
  
"AH! Hey! Where'd you come from?" Ryou blinked startled by Malik.  
  
"From the school."  
  
"Ha ha ha very funny."  
  
Malik's trustful servant that's been back saw Malik and began to walk up to him.But when he got to the street a car ran into Odion on accdent.Malik heard the car horn and turned his head to the street.  
  
"OH MY RE!" Malik ran into the street and saw Odion lying on the floor.  
  
Ryou blinked and walked up in back of Malik.  
  
"Odion..." Malik said and his eyes began to widen and his pupils grew small(not like he had any pupils).His hands gripped onto his hair almost ripping it out.  
  
Ryou was no more than confused.  
  
Malik began to scream loudly.A bright light appeared and no longer Malik Ishtar was there.Then it happened.The so called mindwarping pycho was back.He again had no pupils what so ever.He wore a dark purple cape with a black muscle shirt and cargo pants with a black belt.Ryou knew he looked familiar but doesn't know from where he saw him.  
  
"HEY! I'M GOING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION ONE MORE TIME!" Téa shouted.  
  
"Oh no..." Ryou covered his face with his hands.  
  
"BAKURA! LISTEN TO ME!" Téa screamed at him.  
  
"Okay! Don't half to shout!" Ryou uncovered his face and walked up to Téa. "Yes is there anyway I could assist you!?" He asked.  
  
"YES! A MATTER AFACT YOU CAN!" Téa yelled.  
  
"I TOLD YOU!" Ryou became agrivated. "NO! YELLING!"  
  
"Well YOU aren't listening to your self!" Téa crossed her arms.  
  
Yami Malik looked over his shoulder seeing his hikari's boyfriend and Téa.  
  
"Did you come to annoy me!? Or you just want to ask me something?!" Ryou was pissed at Téa.  
  
"Pissed off..." Téa said sadly.  
  
"It's better being pissed off at the one who's pissed off on."  
  
"Huh? I'm confused." Téa said scratching her head.  
  
"AAARRRGH!" Ryou walked away from Téa.  
  
Téa stood there. "/I forgot to ask him!/" She remebered. "BAKURA!!!!" She started to run after Ryou.  
  
Ryou looked back and began to ran away from Téa into the park.  
  
"WAAIIIIIT!!!!!" Téa said running after him.  
  
Yami Malik stared at the little dot which was suppose to be Téa.He stared down at the unconcious Odion. "You won't be in my way AGAIN." He said and pulled out the Millenium Rod.He send Odion to the Shadow Realm.He slipped the Millenium Rod into the side of the beltbuckle and began to walk the same direction where Téa and Ryou ran.  
  
~Domino Park~  
  
"COME BAAAAACK!!!! I NEEEEEEEED TOOOOO AAAAAASK YOUUUUUUUU SOMETHIIIIIING!!!" Téa shouted to Ryou.  
  
"GOOOOOOOOOOOO AWAYYYYYY!!!!" Ryou kept running.  
  
"COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Téa began to run faster and was up to Ryou.  
  
"ACK! HEY! YOU STUPLID BLOODY BITCH!"  
  
"WAIT!" Téa stuck a leg out tripping Ryou.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Ryou fell and closed his eyes tight.He groaned in pain.  
  
Téa stopped running and began to breathe rapidly.  
  
"W-What do you WANT!?" Ryou said turning his head to Téa.  
  
"I wanted to" Téa stopped to take more breaths. "to ask" more breaths. "you" she swallowed. "a question."  
  
Ryou stood up. "Shoot"  
  
"I don't have a idea....what I wanted to ask you now..."  
  
"Oh dear lord." Ryou looked away.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"Why didn't you talk to me the whole school day?!"  
  
Ryou stood quietly. "Er...I...didn't...feel...like...talking...today."  
  
"But you spoke to me in the morning when I phoned you."  
  
"But...er..." Ryou couldn't say no more.  
  
Téa tilted her head confused yet again.  
  
"Hm?" Ryou looked up then sighed. "Oh................errrrrrrrrrr...I'm talking to you now aren't I?"  
  
"Oh...well...true."  
  
"There you go." Ryou folded his arms. "Now uh when CAN I receive my jacket?" He asked Téa.  
  
"Oh! I forgot it at home! I'll give it to you soon."  
  
"What's soon mean to you exactly?"  
  
"Tommorow?"  
  
"Grrrrr....Fine."  
  
Téa shrugged and turned around seeing Yami Marik. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IT'S YOU AGAIN!!!!!!"  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow. "You again?" He doesn't remember about Yami Marik back in the Battle City Tornament."So familiar...." He said to himself tilting his head.  
  
Yami Malik just stared at Téa.  
  
"What you trying to do?! Give me a heart atack and I die from it?!"  
  
"I don't need to let a heart attack kill you. I could do it myself." Yami Malik smirked. "And what a fine job I'll do too."  
  
"Whatever you-you-you-GUY!"  
  
"And I'm NOT...GUY!" Yami Malik rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then who are you then Mr.-I-say-I'm-not-GUY-but-really-is-and-has-funny- hair-that-I-liked-when-I-first-saw-you-and-you-lied-you-were-Namu-or-when- you-hurt-me-with-the-Millenium-Rod-or-when-you-mind-control-me-and was destroyed-by-Yugi-and-came-back HUH!?" Téa said.  
  
"Address me as Yami Marik." Yami Marik said.  
  
Ryou eyes shot open. "Yami Marik..." He said to himself remembering him from Battle City now. "It's him again...But I thought he was destroyed."  
  
"I DON'T LIKE YOU!"  
  
"It's not my problem what so ever."  
  
Téa thought it was a good idea to introduce herself. "Téa Gardner!"  
  
"I" Yami Marik said sweetly. "do not care!" He said all the sudden meanly.  
  
"What a complete transformation..." Ryou blinked.  
  
"Well hmph!" Téa tossed her hair back and turned on her heels and walked away.  
  
Yami Marik stared at Téa's back then looked away. "Stupid mortal. I'll get rid of her later." He muttered.He noticed Ryou staring at him. "It's you...."  
  
Ryou took a big gulp and pointed to himself. "Me?"  
  
"Yes you."  
  
Ryou took a big gulp again. "Yes?"  
  
"I would love to start over again." Yami Marik the big lying sarcastic evil said.  
  
"Oh...Hi...Again with the bye-bye Malik?"  
  
"Mmmmyes." Yami Marik smirked. "He's gone now."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Oooooh yes little one again."  
  
Ryou took another gulp. "Great" He mumbled.  
  
Yami Marik blinked. "Perfect to correct you if I may.Besides he was such a pain in the ass."  
  
Ryou stood there and blinked.  
  
"Are you a good friend of Malik's now?"  
  
"Um....yes. His boyfriend."  
  
Yami Marik sighed. "Well I must be going now." He nodded. "I'll see you very soon." He began to walk away.  
  
"Oh....alright...Bye." Ryou waved.  
  
Yami Marik lifted a had and waved back while walking at the same time.  
  
"Hm..." Ryou shrugged.  
  
"Hi! Is he gone!?" Téa said jumping infront of him.  
  
"Er....yes."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Don't be his friend! Please!!!!" Téa begged.  
  
"He sounds nice the-fact-that-he-doesn't-like-you-by-his-attitude but anyhow! I really don't mind the friendful realtionship with him." Ryou smiled."He said we were starting over."  
  
"..........................................Huh?"  
  
"Oh nevermind. I'll be seeing you. With the jacket tommorow."  
  
"Alright! Bye Bakura!"  
  
Ryou sighed. "Bye Téa." He walked away out of the park getting far away from Téa as possible.  
  
"Hey I wonder why he wants to leave to quickly." Téa wondered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie: Done! Chapter 5 is coming next!  
  
Bakura: ............I hate you.  
  
Chibi Mousie: v_v  
  
Bakura: =P  
  
Chibi Mousie: You are so unproffesional.  
  
Bakura: SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH OR DIIIIIIIEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Mousie: ^_^_^_^ Shut my mouth *covers mouth with hand* ^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Bakura: O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
  
Chibi Mousie: Wow...  
  
(((Stay tune until next chapter...Chapter 5 The Two Pychos Meet Again)))  
  
Chibi Mousie: Bakura your so poltergeist.  
  
Bakura: *sarcastic* Thank you thank you very much. Reviews please. 


	5. The Two Pychos

Chapter 5 The Two Pychos  
  
5:00 p.m  
  
~Ryou's House~  
  
Ryou sat on the couch thinking of after school how Yami Marik returned when Yugi's yami destroyed him.  
  
"Hikari!" Bakura shouted. "What are you doing..."  
  
"I'm not doing much." Ryou sighed. "I'm just thinking of something."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"Thank you, I will." Ryou went back to thinking.  
  
Then there was a sudden knock on the door.  
  
Bakura walked to the door and opened it. "Yeah whatta you want?"  
  
"Tomb Robber..." Yami Marik smirked remebering the last time they met.  
  
"Yami Marik" Bakura snarl.  
  
"Tomb Robber!"  
  
"Yami Marik!!"  
  
"Tomb Robber!!!"  
  
"Yami Marik!!!!"  
  
"Tomb Robber!!!!!"  
  
"Yami Marik!!!!!!"  
  
"Ryou." Ryou smiled.  
  
Bakura and Yami Marik turned their heads to Ryou and shook their head.They both looked back at eachother.  
  
"It's you again I thought I destroyed you!"  
  
"Unfortunely you didn't!" Bakura smirked.  
  
"I deliberation it was dreadful unexceptional to be so dishonarable. I was wondering if we could start all onve more." Yami Marik offered.  
  
"Why should I place my confidence in you?" Bakura questioned.  
  
"Because I'm not all that bad anymore."  
  
"Yeah and I stand by Pharoah."  
  
"Your the ironical one too I see."  
  
"I've been."  
  
"Grand."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well? Do you think accept my proposal?"  
  
"Well...er...I don't know..."  
  
Yami Marik stared at Bakura not taking 'I don't know' for an answer.  
  
"Er fine...maybe.."  
  
"Good!" Yami Marik smirked taking 'maybe' as 'yes'. "Now we can start ALL over again."  
  
"Yeah..ALL OVER again." Bakura sighed knowing he'll regret this.  
  
Yami Marik stood in the door way with that look of evil in his eyes. "Well could I have a word with your hikari, my dear friend Bakura. If that's alright with you." He asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Bakura said. "I don't care much."  
  
"Yes."Yami Marik nodded. "I know that Tomb Robber."  
  
Ryou stared at Yami Marik.  
  
"I'll go." Bakura sighed walking out the door with a jacket.He glared at Yami Marik.  
  
Yami Marik winked at Bakura and smirked.  
  
Bakura's eye twitched.  
  
Yami Marik watched Bakura walked out the door.He smirked when Bakura left. "Yippie ya yo kai ya." He said saracasticly.  
  
Ryou sat scrunched up at the corner of the couch where he was sitting.  
  
Yami Marik walked over to Ryou."Hello,again my dear friend...Ryou."  
  
Ryou looked up and blinked. "Hello."  
  
Yami Marik slightly tilted his head. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just.......thinking.....just.......thinking."  
  
"That's good." Yami Marik smirked. "Thinking is good."  
  
Ryou turned his head away and gulped silently.He turned his head quickly back to Yami Marik. "Good?"  
  
"...Sarcasm little white haired one sarcasm..."  
  
"Oh.....Sarcasm." Ryou nodded and noticed Yami Marik calling him little. "LITTLE?! I'm not little!" He said angrly.  
  
"Aww don't get so mad." Yami Marik ruffled Ryou's white hair. "To my point of view you are." He smirked. "And I don't see why it's so bad being called little."  
  
"So bad?" Ryou tilted his head. "I guess."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Meanie." Ryou muttered.  
  
"Hey! I'm just as nice as those annoying friends...like...Yogi...or whatever...Yogi Bear."  
  
Ryou giggled thinking Yugi called 'Yogi Bear' was kinda funny.  
  
"Yes. Hilarious. Or...what the other small bear's name...er..Boo boo? Whatever it's not what I wanted to speak about anyways." Yami Marik stood there staring down at Ryou.  
  
Ryou turned his head to Yami Marik. "Oh sit down. If you want to." He offered.  
  
"Gladly." Yami Marik sat down.He sank in the couch. "Sinking couch...ALRIGHT THEN!"  
  
Ryou was confused of what Yami Marik was talking about. "O-kay...Are you just as crazy, as then you were before?"  
  
"Mmmmmmyes....." Yami Marik sighed. "But still...I'm nicer." He lied.  
  
Ryou rememebered the TV was on and he turned his attention to the TV.The TV channel had a bright green background and two skinny men jumping around singing. "The bloody hell is this?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This is just insanity..." Yami Marik turned his eyes to Ryou.  
  
"Oh." Ryou shook his head. "Yes...If you say..."  
  
"Just stupidity." Yami Marik turned his head to Ryou then back to the TV. "What...ARE they doing anyway???" He asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Ryou tilted his head slightly.  
  
"I think they're pitiful,moronic,waistful and retarted." Yami Marik said crossing his arms and staring pitifully at the dumb idiots on the show. "Making a fool outta them selves." He sighed.  
  
"This is completely idiotic." Ryou closed his eyes.  
  
The man with the green hair spiked up was screaming like crazy and the other guy with long red hair played a green and yellow and green stripe eletric guitar.The background became all swirly with red and blue with some green.Ryou and Yami Marik just stared at the TV.  
  
"I-n-s-a-n-i-t-y!" Yami Marik said syllabled.  
  
The screen on TV became black.  
  
"........." Ryou was just seriously disturbed by the TV. "What in the world was that suppose to be about?!"  
  
"Whatever it wasn't interesting...nor pleasent." Yami Marik sighed. "Needless to say it was pathetic."  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth." Ryou turned his head to Yami Marik.  
  
"I'll replace them...." Yami Marik mumubled smirking pervertly to himself.  
  
Ryou stared. "What's that?......What have you become today?" He asked.  
  
"/I become nothing but a maniac...My boyfriend is what you WILL become.../" He grinned to himself.  
  
"What were you going to tell me?"  
  
"Aahh nothing just an exuse like when I was exused before Malik's annoying sister came."  
  
"Rrrrright..."  
  
Yami Marik turned his head to the TV and saw a big fat rat with buck teeth and black eyes. "What's this?"  
  
Ryou turned his head to the name Duke called Yami Marik in Battle City the Mind Warping Pycho. "I don't know what it is." he sighed."What did you wanted to ask me?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Aahh yes. You MISS Malik?"  
  
"Er..uh...yes.."  
  
"Yes you don't miss?"  
  
"Yes uh no!" Ryou said hesitately.  
  
"So you do miss him?" Yami Marik said.  
  
"Yes? BESIDES! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Ryou accused Yami Marik.  
  
"Who me?" Yami Marik pointed to himself.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Awww I'm harmless." Yami Marik smirked.  
  
The TV was singing the Cus Cus theme song. "Cus Cus, He's the one who's filled with adventures! Billy, The friend of Cus Cus. Mother, Billy's mother! Father,the father of Billy! Cus Cus is here to make you smile! Trying to make your day! He comes just in time! The Cus Cus show...CUS CUS!" All the characters of the show popped up from no where and the title 'Cus Cus' appeared over them.  
  
"We're watching this!" Ryou announced.  
  
"No we are not!" Yami Marik disagreeded.  
  
"Yes we are!"  
  
Yami Marik and Ryou began fighting over the control.  
  
~Thirty minutes later...~  
  
After argueing for thirty minutes passed so quickly.The TV showed a blue screen and the fat rat crawled out of a yellow cirlce and waved his tail. "Hoh hoh good-bye! Until next time! Hoh hoh!" The fat rat said the screen showed the sponsers of the show.Ryou turned his head to the TV slowly.  
  
"Now we don't need to see the show." Yami Marik smirked.  
  
"You......" Ryou thought for a moment. "evil person..."  
  
Yami Marik laughed.  
  
~Domino Park~  
  
Bakura was sitting on the bench accompinied by Mokuba Kaiba on the floor with a conversation in place.  
  
"And Alexandria was like 'You don't talk to ME like that!'." Mokuba said in a girl voice.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
Mokuba thought for a moment. "I thought it was funny." He said and opened a pixi stick and eats all the powder colored sugar in one gulp. "Hehehehehe...GRAPE POWER!!!! YEEEEEHAAAAAAAAWWW!!!!!" He ran away screaming and shouting things about the Table of Apothecaries' weight.  
  
Bakura looked at Mokuba for a while and sighed. He shook his head slowly. "Last thing the world needs is a sugar-high Kaiba brother...screaming about the Table of Apothecaries' weight."  
  
"Hey Bakura." Téa greeted not knowing it was the spirit of the Millenium Ring.  
  
"Hello...."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Why are you here with me right at this moment?"  
  
"Er..." Téa blinked and shook her head. "I'm your friend. Sorry about earlier." She sighed. "I was eagered to know." She apologized. "I was wondering this all morning and until the end of the school day." She explained her behavior.  
  
"It's okay." Bakura relunctantly forgived the roof haired teen age girl.  
  
"Thanks!" Téa smiled. "You know this reminds me of a time when I accidently knocked out Joey with a bat! Oh my!It was scary and he was unconcious! It was scary!"  
  
"/This is going to take a LOOONG time. I better cut her off somehow./" Bakura thought not wanting to hear Téa's boring memories with endless friendship speeches.  
  
"Geez I thought this guilt was going to live with me for ever!" Téa waved her arms. "Then I thought hey if I apologize and tell him about all the events that happen while I smacked him with the bat accidently I should say.And I was totally afraid! The next day when I saw Joey not in conciousness and I was so happy!But I was nevrous and not comfortable about any of the things that happened the day before!" She said quickly.  
  
"/Oh Horus if I don't shut her up I'll kill her and I'll be givin away!/" Bakura thought of what he should do to shut up Téa in a Ryou-manner way.  
  
"I was soooooooo going crazy! I didn't know WHAT to do! I should tell him or not?! I thought my head was going to explode and I'll scream my lungs out! I thought this was the most worestest day of my life! Dear me I was totally lost in my worries I didn't notice they were coming right towards me! So I became afraid and I ran away from them! It was like I didn't even wanted to talk to them but I did want to talk to Joey though! Seriously I had a major headache but it wore off at Social Studies! So like I was saying at the end of the day I ran up to Joey and was with Yugi and Tristain. So I walked up to him,right? And I was SO nervous my palms began to sweat! When Joey noticed me 'hi' and I nodded. Then he stared at me and I KNOW that was TOTALLY RUDE OF HIM! Then I thought for a moment but in no second at all I burst out ALL of the things that happened that caused me to accidently smack him with the bat! And you know what?"  
  
Bakura stares.  
  
"Yep! He FORGIVED ME!" Téa squeled like a fan girl. "I gave one of my MOST FAMOUS friendship speeches! Do you know what it is?"  
  
Bakura stares.  
  
"Okay want me to tell you?"  
  
Bakura stares.  
  
"Good! Eh-eh-ehem! WE are all friends! Joey,Tristain,Yugi and I are here on in the best of friends! We might not be the bestest group of friends but we're special in our own way! Do you know how your special,Joey? Well you have a sweet kind heart enough to forgive the tradgety I've done to you yesterday! I shall keep myself more careful for here on in! People make mistakes and people give forgiveness to the ones who make their mistakes that affects them! Do you know why they forgive others? Because FRIENDS will ALWAYS and should ALWAYS forgive their friends! That is the friend-way to be! This day is special for me because of all my special friends! And if I never would of apologized to Joey I thought you would be angry,Joey. You are the greatest bestest coolest forgivenest grandest mautraless friend I would probably or most likely will EVER have in my whole entire life! THUS WE ARE FRIENDS AND WE WILL NEVER BE BROKEN APART FROM ONE INCIDENT!" She smiled. "Well I gotta go Bakura.Ja ne!" Téa walked away happily. "What a nice friend I am! And he too! Forgiving me I know people who don't forgive me...Atleast I'm forgived." She smiled to herself.  
  
Bakura surprisingly still sitting on the bench had glazed eyes and slack jaws, too exhausted from the flow of words even to fidget.He tipped over and fell off the bench.While Téa was smiling to her self Malik's sister Ishizu bumped right into her.  
  
"Hm!? Oh I'm sooooo sorry--Ishizu?" Téa blinked.  
  
"Hm?! Oh! Téa!" Ishizu said covering her mouth. "Sorry." She removed her hands from her mouth. "I wasn't paining much attention to what I was doing."  
  
"Yes,I wasn't either." Téa said sadly.  
  
They both stood there staring at eachother.  
  
"Well this is most awkward." Ishizu said stepping aside Téa. "Good-day Téa Gardner." She nodded and walked away.  
  
"Good-day to you to Ishizu.........Ishizu..." Téa smiled and waved happily as Ishizu walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie: Thanks for reading my chapter five. I'm on a roll. I got millions of ideas for this story...and some other stories I'm dieing on...- _-  
  
Reviews please... 


	6. Back!

Chapter 6 We're Back!  
  
6:37  
  
~Ryou Residence~  
  
Ryou came back in the living room from the trip he made to the kitchen. "I sware those stupid sales people on the phone are just to much." He said plopped down on the couch next to his friend.  
  
"Sales people?" Yami Marik questioned. "on the phone?"  
  
"Yes." Ryou nodded. "Now what?"  
  
Yami Marik pulled Ryou onto his lap facing him. "We could do something." He smirked.He leaned in for a rough kiss,kissing Ryou roughly.There kiss deepended,Yami Marik's tongue licked Ryou's lower lip making Ryou astonsided and all accidently parted his lips granting entrance.Yami Marik snaged his tongue into Ryou's mouth.Ryou let out a gasp and then a soft moan leading his hands grasped onto Yami Marik's shoulders.Ryou could feel Yami Marik's hot wet tongue in his mouth as Ryou's own tongue responded in the kiss and started to fight against Yami Marik's.A moan escaped Ryou's lips and let Yami Marik over power him in this kiss.  
  
When Yami Marik's lips left Ryou's a slight whimper escaped Ryou's lips while Yami Marik move his lips to Ryou's neck kissing it to the bottom and bite making Ryou let out a gasped and turned into a growl as Yami Marik sucked on the flesh leaving a mark that he had claimed him and countine nipping it to the top up to Ryou's ear and whisper something to him.  
  
"You like this don't you?" He breathed.Ryou could feel Yami Marik's breath tickling his ear as Yami Marik's lips kissing Ryou's jawline,back to his lips sucking and biting his lip and tugging Ryou's lower lip gentley.Then Yami Marik leaned into anthor kiss, Ryou,surprised and kissed back.Yami Marik,sliding his tongue into Ryou's mouth tasting every inch of him.Ryou moaned into Yami Marik's mouth, moving one of his hands inside the back of Yami Marik's shirt,rubbing his back.Yami Marik moaned into Ryou's mouth then pulled away.Yami Marik smirked.  
  
Ryou never knew how much fun he had until now.He turned his head to the door expecting his hikari, Bakura, to open the door to stop the maddness that's running through Ryou's mind.Ryou slid off Yami Marik's lap and yawned. "Bakura...".Yami Marik stared at the door.The sound of a key was heard and the door knob turned.The door opened Ryou stood in the door way.Yami Marik grinned.Ryou blinked he almost forgot about the mark Yami Marik lefted and he placed his right hand on the mark and his elbow rested on his leg.  
  
"Hello you guys." Bakura greeted them. "Had fun?" He asked.  
  
"Mmmmmm yes..." Ryou said covering the mark.  
  
"Oh. Good!" Bakura said grinning. "Are you two aqauinted?"  
  
Yami Marik smirk. "I think we're going to be the best of friends. Right Ryou?"  
  
Ryou not nodding and smiled.  
  
"GRRREAT!!!" Bakura shouted. "Now you have a friend hikari!"  
  
"Bakura have you been getting high off of those bottled airfreshiners?" Ryou said.  
  
"No damnit!" Bakura growled.  
  
Yami Marik smirked.He stood up and winked at Ryou.Ryou blinked a blushed and hid his head in his shirt.The Egyptain left the door,Bakura watched them for a few then closed the door slowly.  
  
"Er...well...uh....I'm going go!" Ryou said jumping up and ran upstairs leaving a mere cloudy image of him.  
  
"Huh?" Bakura tilted his head and shrugged.He walked to the couch and sat down to think once again.  
  
~Turlte Game Shop~  
  
Yugi,Yami followed by Grandpa were downstairs waiting ten more minutes until closing time.Grandpa was breathing deeply because of the fact of there was no laxatives left for him.Yugi was only just sitting on the stool rocking,waiting patiently and thinking.Yami was sitting on the edge of the counter too was thinking of a snotty enemy of Yugi's.Grandpa eyes shot open and he began to do a pathetic scream.Yugi and Yami jumped up.  
  
"Grandpa!?" Yugi shouted begining to become worried.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!" Grandpa screamed patheticly.  
  
"YUGI!" Yami covered his ears. "TAKE YOUR GRANDFATHER UPSTAIRS BEFORE HE BRAKES WINDOWS!"  
  
Yugi ran to Grandpa and led him up the stairs.  
  
Yami sighed and went back to thinking.But it wasn't long until the red wooden boarded glass door opened.Yami looked up and saw that snotty friend of Yugi's he was thinking about.That snotty friend of Yugi's was Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba walked up to Yami and smirked.Yami just turned to Kaiba still on the counter and still having memory of Grandpa's screaming in his mind.Kaiba stopped infront of Yami.Yami lifted his head up to see Kaiba's face and grinned.  
  
"Hello." Yami slightly nodded. "May I assist you?"  
  
"Yes." Kaiba nodded. "You may."  
  
"With what can I assist you with today Kaiba?"  
  
"Something like this." Kaiba leaned close to Yami's lips but before he could Grandpa came downstairs screaming and rolled into Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba didn't appreciate any of Grandpa's occupations. "Elders." He shook his head. "Yami." He took Yami's chin into the palm of his right hand. "I'll see you tommorow beautiful."  
  
Yami surprised and all blinked with a slightly nodded. "I'll see you tommorow too."  
  
With that the brunette glared at Grandpa and his hand slid off Yami's chin and walked out the door.Yugi came downstairs just in time to stopped Grandpa from rolling out the door.Yami just stared at Kaiba walking away.Grandpa quiet and Yugi breathing heavly.  
  
"Why was he here?" Yugi asked his yami.  
  
"Oh well er...just wanted to know the time."  
  
"There's a invention where time you can take with you!" Yugi said. "It's called a watch!" He said emphasize. "For example...a Rolex..."  
  
"Grr....Er...Uh....his Rolex broke..."  
  
Yugi and Yami had a uneasy silence and Yugi sighed.  
  
"Okay fine but I think your lying Yami." Yugi said trying to pull Grandpa to his feet.  
  
"Sorry...but I am."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He asked for something like a kiss..."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Wow...."  
  
Yami shrugged. "You better get Grandpa some laxatives before he starts to scream again." He warned Yugi.  
  
"Oh yeah...But I can't!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's dark!" Yugi said because it was his worestest fear.  
  
"Oh fine I'll go!" Yami said running out the door.  
  
Yugi and Grandpa stared.Few seconds later Yami comnes running back in.  
  
"I have no idea where I'm going." Yami said.  
  
Yugi sighed. "Here." He said handing Yami some money. "Now your going to Eckerd!"  
  
"Oh that place!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. Off I go...Again!" Yami ran out the door.Few seconds later he came back in.  
  
"Now what Yami?!"  
  
"It's cold out there."  
  
"Here..." Yugi sighed tossing a jacket to Yami.  
  
"Good!" Yami put the jacket on and ran outside.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Yami stopped running and started to walk.In the dark he was paying his attention straight ahead.As he walked footstep sounds were following him.Yami stopped for a minute and so did the footsteps.Then he shrugged and started walking and so did the footsteps.Yami started pacing himself and so did the footsteps then he started to jog and so did the footsteps.Yami became agrivated and then started to run and so did the footsteps.  
  
"WHAAAAAAT?!?!?!!" Yami screamed turning around. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"  
  
Téa innocent,alittle pretty,frighten and also stupidly stood there behind Yami.For she likes him and but it was for another reason too. "I came to tell you something!"  
  
"What is Téa?" Yami said calmly.  
  
"He's back!"  
  
"Who's back?"  
  
"Yami Marik!" Téa said waving her arms furiously.  
  
"What?! How is that possible!?"  
  
"I don't know!!"  
  
"Is that all?" Yami said getting calm again.  
  
"No."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"AAARGGGHHH! What do you want?!"  
  
"You."  
  
"I DON'T LIKE YOU!"  
  
"Awww why!?"  
  
"CAUSE I HAVE NO FEELINGS TOWARDS YOU TÈA!"  
  
Téa grew angry and stormed away mumbling things about love and rejection.  
  
"Evil hair-due lady..." Yami muttered and started walking again.As he walked he got closer and closer to Eckerd Yugi told him to go to. "Here we are." He said walking towards the automatic doors.  
  
~Inside Eckered~  
  
Inside Eckerd was bright and big.The ceiling and walls were beige and the floor was a pure white with no stains on it.Rows of iles going down the middle of the store.When Yami walked into the last ile on the left he saw it filled with nail polish.Nail polish on the left and on the right.It was about four fifthteen feet wide.The ceiling was way to high to measure.  
  
"Meh..." Yami said still walking through the iles.  
  
When Yami got to the Laxative and more ile to help you go to the bathroom,colds and foot pain.Even though it was only three items it filled both iles inside it.Yami walked to the laxative side and looked at the all the pills.  
  
"Pills...pills...pills..." Yami said looking at the big variety of laxatives. "Where the Horus is the--Oh." He saw the normal laxative Grandpa mostly takes and took five little boxes of it.He walked up to the counter and set the on the counter.  
  
The cashier stared at Yami.  
  
"No these are for an old man."  
  
"Oh." The cashier said and checked all the laxative.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"$16.52."  
  
Yami hold out a twenty dollar bill.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Have a nice day."  
  
Yami nodded and walked away down the iles and back to the exit/entrance.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Yami walked down the parking lot of the huge Eckerd store and walked on the sidewalk.Ignoring the separate yellow,red and white lights on the cars passing by on the streets.A black limo drove on the right of Yami.  
  
"Hey Yami!" The CEO called out.  
  
"Hm?" Yami stopped and turned around. "What? Oh Kaiba. Hello"  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Get in." Kaiba offered opening the door.  
  
"Okay if that's alright with you." Yami said jumping in.  
  
~In Limo~  
  
"Hi..." Yami said staring at Kaiba.  
  
"Hi..." Kaiba said staring at Yami.  
  
"Er..uh...What was that you wanted to tell me in the Game Shop?" Yami said wanting to know what Kaiba wanted from him.  
  
"Oh this?" Kaiba leaned forward and kissed Yami's lips.  
  
Yami very surpirsed that the cocky,CEO,mulit millionair would kiss him,he kissed back.Kaiba slid his tongue into Yami's mouth tasting every inch of him.Yami moaned into Kaiba's mouth, moving one of his hands inside the back of Kaiba's shirt,rubbing his back.Kaiba moaned when Yami's own tongue fought with his then pulled away.  
  
The limo stopped at the Game Shop and Yami looked out the window. "I gotta go."  
  
"Bye beautiful." Kaiba waved.  
  
Yami blushed and waved good-bye.He walked into the Turtle Game Shop and Kaiba's limo drove away.  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie: You'll review and I'll update! That's how the system of Fanfiction net works to me. 


	7. The Secret's Out

Chapter 7 The Secret's Out  
  
~Domino High School~  
  
2:45 p.m  
  
October 30,2003  
  
Everyone walking in the halls going home.Exiting the doors Ryou,Yugi,Joey,Tristain,Téa and Tristain walking out together.  
  
"Jacket." Ryou ordered Téa.  
  
"Oops." Téa said covering her mouth then uncovered her mouth. "Sorry I forgot again."  
  
Ryou stared at Téa.  
  
"I said I was sorry!"  
  
Ryou shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Has anyone seen Malik yesterday?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I haven't. Which I'm glad too." Téa said crossing her arms.  
  
"No Yuug I haven't seen him." Joey said.  
  
"I saw him in class." Tristain said.  
  
"...................." Joey,Téa and Yugi stared at Tristain.  
  
"What? I did!" Tristain exclaimed.  
  
"No Tristain I ment after school. He forgot his earing and I have it right here." Yugi said showing the golden piece of jewlery. "And I couldn't find him yesterday after school nor today I had any luck."  
  
"It's because--" Téa cut off by Joey.  
  
"I think it's because he's sick." Joey said.  
  
"Maybe." Yugi shurgged.  
  
"But no he's really bee--" Téa cut off yet again but by Tristain.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want to come near us." Tristain said stupidly.  
  
"Or maybe he's been tak--" Téa cut off by Yugi.  
  
"Yeah true. But why would he?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Hey! You know I'M RIGHT HERE!" Téa screamed. "LISTEN UP!"  
  
"Oh Téa wanted to say something?" Yugi asked Téa turning to her.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Okay go ahead."  
  
"THANK YOU! --"  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"..........."  
  
Yugi just smiled.  
  
"Anywho! Malik isn't HERE ANYMORE!"  
  
"But that's what we were talking about." Yugi said blinking confusingly.  
  
"NO NO NO! I'm talking about because he is taken by Yami Marik!"  
  
"But me and Yami already destroyed him."  
  
"WELL HE'S BACK!"  
  
"See Téa this is why we don't let you talk.You go crazy." Joey said.  
  
Yami appeared. "Hello."  
  
"Hi Yami!" Yugi greeted his yami.  
  
"Even Yami knows! Don't you Yami! I told you!" Téa said begging Yami.  
  
"Uh...welll she told me. But I thought she was crazy." Yami said.  
  
"Nooooo!!!!" Téa screamed. "Ryou! Ryou! You know right!? You've seen him! YOUR FRIENDS WITH HIM!"  
  
"Uh..." Ryou stared at Téa.He shrugged.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yami looked at Téa then to Ryou. "Is this true Ryou?"  
  
Ryou nodded not enoying the thought of lying to Yami.  
  
"Fuck..." Yami muttered  
  
"Whut!?" Ryou squeked.  
  
"Nevermind." Yami said and turned away then disappeared.  
  
"You know Bakura I think your yami is hott!Have mercy!He's DEAD SEXY!"  
  
"............." Ryou stared at Téa.He was motionless and blinked once.Then his yami appeared next to Ryou with his own separate body. "Téa...."  
  
"Yes Bakura friend?" Téa smiled.  
  
"I HAAAATE YOOOUUUU!!!!" Bakura screamed strangling her neck.  
  
Téa screamed and started to make chocking noises.  
  
"BAKURA!" Ryou shouted pulling Bakura off of Téa. "Get off of Téa before you strangle her to death!"  
  
Bakura stopped strangling Téa and tossed her aside.Joey,Tristain and Yugi stared at Bakura amazed he was alive.  
  
"What?" Bakura grumbed.  
  
"Your still alive?" Joey questioned.  
  
"MmmmmMmmm." Bakura snickered.  
  
"Eh?" Joey tilted his head all confused.  
  
Téa's head moved alittle and she lifted her head.She saw Bakura having a snicker-fit.Joey still with a tilted head blinked and stared at Bakura.Tristain made googly eyes at the spirit of the Millenium Ring.Yugi frighten Bakura might do his maniac laugh.Ryou crossed his arms and shook his head slowly.Bakura only did was snicker.Ryou grew upset and pushed Bakura onto the floor making Bakura stop snickering.  
  
Bakura grew pissed off and stood up slowly.He dusted him self off then looked at Ryou. "Oh that's it." He said and speared Ryou onto the floor.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Hmph." Bakura stood up and dusted himself again. "That's what you get when you hit me."  
  
Ryou groaned in pain and clutched his stomach. "I swear he's to much...."  
  
"Oh Bakura you okay?!" Yugi ran to Ryou.  
  
"Yes I'm fine Yugi." Ryou said recieving help from Yugi's yami.  
  
Yami's arm supported his waist and looked up to Bakura. "I can't belive you. You senseless essence."  
  
Bakura just flashed a smirk.  
  
Téa ran over to Bakura and hugged his waist. "Your so sexy when you smirk!"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and snorted. "If you don't get the hell away from me I will force you to."  
  
"But--"  
  
"And if your going to say 'I love you' I don't care! I hate you! Your ugly! Your annoying! Your a bitch! You give long speeches! You can't shut up about friendship for a second! You can't even leave any of these jerks alone!"  
  
"Ehy who ya callin` a jerk you jerk!" Joey said being offended by Bakura.  
  
"Shut up!" Bakura said throwing Joey into a tree.  
  
Joey groaned in pain.  
  
Téa gasped. "You-you-you....uh..."  
  
"My name is what you want isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well TOO BAD!"  
  
"But I didn't get your name before! When I saw you on the blimp in Battle City!"  
  
"That's because I didn't want to talk to you! Besides I HATE you!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"Awww why?"  
  
"DON'T GET ME STARTED DAMNIT!"  
  
"Ooooooo."  
  
"SHUT-YOUR-MOUTH-YOU-STUPID-BITCH!"  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say Bakura." A voice Bakura hated so much.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Yep." The voice said again.  
  
Bakura spun around facing Yami Marik but not face to face.Since Yami Marik is taller than him. "Gr-r-reat. It's you. Come to ruin my life."  
  
"Like you use to have."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Téa's eyes shot open and ran into Yami knocking down Ryou back to the floor with Yami standing perfectly fine. "Yami! Look!" She said not even caring about Ryou.  
  
"Téa!" Yami shouted in anger. "Watch it!"  
  
"Sorry!" Téa apologized quickly. "Look! I told you! Look! Look!"  
  
"You sound like a children's book." Ryou said sitting up.  
  
"Shush!" Téa said knocking Ryou with a twig.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Look!!!!" Téa screamed turning Yami to Bakura and Yami Marik.  
  
"Téa damnit wh--" Yami stopped his sentence and stared at the midnight blue eyes Egyptian pycho. "Oh this can't be."  
  
"Yes it's him!" Téa squeled.  
  
Yami Marik smirked at Bakura and tured to Téa and Yami. "Hello Pharoah."  
  
"Oh you little--"  
  
"Pharoah,Pharoah,Pharoah." Yami Marik shook his head at every word. "We meet again."  
  
"Mmm yes." Yami nodded.  
  
"No I don't want any fighting today! Duke and Kadeem's fight part 4 was enough for me today!" Yugi warned Yami and Yami Marik.  
  
"Oh don't worry hikari, I won't fight him." Yami assured Yugi.  
  
"Yes." Yami Marik nodded. "He's just a waste of my time anyway." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey! Who you callin a-waste-of-time!?"  
  
"Oh anybody that was a pharoah." Yami Marik said hidding the dis.  
  
"OH YOUR DISING ME NOW!?" Yami became agrivated.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"OH I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ryou shouted.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Ryou.Yami Marik wasn't surprised at all.He just smirked.Yami was surprised though he didn't want to stop.He wanted to kick Yami Marik's ass.  
  
Téa gasped. "Bakura!"  
  
"No! Téa! I'm not Bakura! Bakura is my last name! My name is Ryou! Adress me as Ryou damnit!" Ryou said.  
  
"....Ryou...." Téa thought about the name for a while.  
  
Yugi smiled. "Okay Ryou."  
  
Ryou smiled.  
  
"Then who's Bakura?" Téa blinked.  
  
"My last name...you thick headed girl."  
  
"I don't have a thick head!" Téa said not knowing 'thick' ment 'stupid' in English.  
  
"Oh nevermind." Ryou sighed.  
  
"Ryou." Tristain teased. "What a stupid name."  
  
Ryou stared at Tristain and a eye twitched.  
  
"Ha ha ha!"  
  
"............."  
  
"That's not really funny dude." Joey said to Tristain.  
  
"Yeah Ryou's going to kick your ass." Yami Marik laughed.  
  
"Oh please! I'mway taller than he is!" Tristain pointed out. "Look!"  
  
"Atleast I could punch you!" Ryou growled.  
  
"Hmhmmhm." Tristain giggled.  
  
"Oh please." Yami Marik rolled his eyes. "I'm as tall as you Tristain."  
  
"Oh!?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Ryou smiled widely. "True."  
  
"Your just a inch or two taller." Yami Marik smirked.  
  
"To point it out that's not really tall." Yugi said. "Tristain, it's like he's your height."  
  
"Oh.." Tristain said sadly.  
  
"Shut up." Joey said.  
  
"Joey!" Téa gasped.  
  
"Man would you shut up!?"  
  
~*Later in Domino Park*~  
  
Ryou was sitting next to Yami Marik on the bench.Yugi was sitting with Mokuba in the sand box.Joey and Tristain were yelling at one another about how much they disliked one another.But mostly Joey was screaming because he had more things to say about Tristain.Tristain really didn't say nothing but things about liking him.Téa was bothering Kaiba at the bench.Kaiba was ignoring her and doing his laptop work.Yami was sitting on the bench next to Ryou and away from Yami Marik.  
  
Bakura punched a random fat guy in the face.  
  
"Ow! Hey what was that for?" The fat man said.  
  
"I don't like you." Bakura growled. "You don't think I rememeber you?"  
  
"Uhuhuhuhuhuhuh." The man said studpidly.  
  
"I know your name."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes really." Bakura nodded. "It's Goropo." He snickered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Bakura punched Goropo in the face and stabbed him in the heart.He pulled out the dagger slowly and smirked.The man was dead on the floor.  
  
"Now I gotta do what I always gotta do to my dead victims." Bakura sighed.  
  
"Which is?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Toss 'em in the ocean."  
  
"Oh..." Ryou said lifelessly.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 7 complete! Next their going Trick-or-Treating! Review for the Trick-or-Treating chapter! 


	8. Halloween Night

Chapter 8 Halloween Night  
  
4:47  
  
~Kaiba Mansion~  
  
"SSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEETOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Mokuba shouted running in his zombie baseball player costume.His baseball jersey was all stripped up and the number '10' was smudged with dirt.His baseball cap poked with a hole on the left and some more dirt smeared on the top.The end of the cap was a dirty baby blue and some holes on that too.His face was colored white and around his eyes were black looking like he was tired.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAT??!!!!" Kaiba shouted.  
  
"AREN'T WE GOING TO GO!?!?!?!?!?!?" Mokuba shouted running into his home office.  
  
Kaiba was typing on his laptop. "No I can't go." He sighed.  
  
"WHAT?! WE CAN'T GO!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE-CAN'T-GO!?" Mokuba questioned.  
  
"I'm busy...Besides your friends and Alexandria is going to come to pick you up.Plus Sarian is taking you guys." Kaiba said typing like he was in a hurry but that's how he types.It's a habit to him.  
  
"Ooooh......" Mokuba said sadly. "I'll wait at the door. Bye Seto."  
  
"Bye Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba walked out the room and slid down the railing of the long stairs.The mansion inside looked like the one in Resident Evil.He jumped off the end and walked over to the door and stared. "She should be here........"  
  
All five of his friends all had nicknames.Kitty was Shantel,Airstar was Demmi,Starlight was Alexandria,Gernade was Alex and Exploison was his best friend of all boys Steven.The doorbell rung Mokuba ran and opened it.  
  
"Hello??" Mokuba said exciting again.  
  
"Hey." Alexandria said.She was dressed up as a zombie cheerleader.She wore black and white skirt.The top was white with black lines on her sides.She possesed one pomp pomps in each hand.Her face was painted white and under her eyes were painted black.Her eye lids were black too.Her hair was in pigtails with dyed white highlights and the rest was her natural pure pin striaght black hair.She had her clothed bag in her right arm and a smile on her face. "Ready to go Coconut?"  
  
Mokuba smiled widely.He knew he'd always have a fantastic time with Alexandria and her friends.One of Mokuba's friends was Cleopatra.  
  
"Hey Mokuba what are you?" Shantel asked.  
  
"I'm a zombie baseball player!" Mokuba shouted proudly.  
  
"Cool! You know who I am?" Shantel asked.  
  
"Uuuuhhh......Cleopatra?"  
  
"Yep!" Shantel smiled.She wore a umbrella like top over her chest colored blue and gold yellow in patterns.Under that was a blue shirt-type.She wore a real long dress colored gold and her slip on sandals were also colored gold.She wore a hand piece like a snake and her hair was natrually brown matching her lighter brown skin.She wore mascara and two wrist bracelets.She also wore a choker made of real gold.She had her yellow and blue bag in one of her arms.  
  
"Wow,Kitty,you look fantastic!" Mokuba said like he always did.He absolutely adored Shantel.To him he was the most prettiest girl in his whole school.Some other boys adored Shantel too because her dark complexion was unique to almost the whole school.Shantel was one of the two dark colored skin students in the whole school.Her other brother,Paul,was too dark colored skin like her but darker.  
  
"Thanks Mokuba!" Shantel smiled.  
  
Mokuba's other friend Airstar was her nick name they gave her was a Jaguar.She had yellow jaguar ears on her head.She had a cute little black nosed with atleast four wiskers on each side, left and right.She had black poka dotted costume which was representing the jauguar's body.She had the cute paws and her bag in one of her hands.  
  
"Wow Airstar you look great!" Mokuba said noticing her. "Gernade you look cool!"  
  
"Yaw I know." Steven nodded.He was a dressed up as a pirate.He had a red bandanna on his forehead.He wore a blue cap-like thing over his head and wore a red and white striped shirt.His blue pants were over his ankels and wore black buckle shoes.He had an eyeatch over his right eye and one gold earing.He had one black wrist band on each wrist.  
  
Mokuba turned his attention to Explosion,Alex,he grinned. "Cool Explosion."  
  
"Yeh." Alex nodded.He was a zombie basketball player.He wore a torned red jersey with two black number that read '12'.He wore black torn shoes with holey white dirty socks.His hair was ruffled up with some dirt in his hair too.His face was painted a pure green.His bag was a plastic pumpkin with a black handle.  
  
"Explosion do you think ALL the candy your expecting is going to fit in that?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Eh." Alex shurgged. "Maybe."  
  
"Where's your maid?" Shantel asked loving one of Mokuba's particular maids.  
  
"Oh she's getting ready." Mokuba said.  
  
"Ready." One of the maids walked in wearing a cowgirl costume.She had a cowgirl hat with beige pants.She wore a red scarf around her neck.Her shirt was blue with a plastic gold star.She had leather brown gloves and possesed Mokuba's candy bag. "Hayai Mr.Kaiba's tomodachis.."  
  
"Okay." Mokuba nodded. "Lets go guys."  
  
All of Mokuba's friends nodded.  
  
"Moshi Moshi Sarian!" Shantel said to the maid.  
  
"Shantel! Moshi Moshi! I missed you!" Sarian hugged Shantel.  
  
"Sarian,you look great!" Shantel hugged back.  
  
"Domo Arigatou Shantel."  
  
"Douitashimashite." Shantel smiled.  
  
"Let's go you guys."  
  
~Turtle Game Shop~  
  
"Yami.." Yugi stared.  
  
"Hikari?" Yami replied.  
  
"Why won't you come?"  
  
"Cause..."  
  
"Cause why?"  
  
"Caus I don't want to go!"  
  
"Aww...." Yugi frowned. "That's a mean bakarashii answer Yami!"  
  
"Oh well." Yami crossed his arms. "But hikari I'm not the Hall-o-ween type of yami."  
  
"Oh..." Yugi lowered his heads. "It's WOULD be fun though."  
  
"Mm...." Yami nodded. "Oh what the heck."  
  
Yugi perked up and smiled.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"YAY!!!!!!" Yugi jumped up and down.  
  
~Ryou's House~  
  
Ryou layed on the couch staring at a ten year-old girl dancing infront of him. "MmMm..."  
  
The girl was named Jennifer.She had pin straight black hair and gold framed glasses.She actually looked pretty with glasses on.  
  
"Jennifer dear..."  
  
"Yes Ryou?" Jennifer stopped dancing.  
  
"Can we go now?" Ryou asked nicely.  
  
"Okay!" Jennifer smiled.  
  
Bakura dragged his feet across the carpet. "Have fun..."  
  
"Your twin is kinda something." Jennifer whispered to Ryou.  
  
"Oh he's just had a baaaad day." Ryou whispered back.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Bakura sat on the floor tilting his head slightly and smirked. "Don't get hurt now.."  
  
"Bakura you comin`!" Ryou shot up.  
  
"Hm?" Bakura said like he was drunk. "What? I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Your such an ass Ryou."  
  
Ryou frowned pissed off at his yami. "Bakura-samaaa." He begged.  
  
"Oh fine then." Bakura crossed his arms and fell back.  
  
"Yay!!!" Jennifer cheered. "We got someone that looks attractive on our side! We're gonna stay out all night! Five to twelve o clock!"  
  
"Uh...Jennifer dear." Ryou began. "It's five and I'm bringing you back at eight or seven thirty."  
  
"WHAT?!" Jennifer exclaimed. "But I wanna stay with you!" She whined. "Mommy said I could stay as long as I want!"  
  
"Yes but you mother informed me to bring you back earlier than nine." Ryou said.  
  
"WHYYYYYYY????!!!!!!!" Jennifer whined louder.  
  
Bakura growled. "SHUT UP YOU FOOLISH MORTAL TEN YEARS-OLD LITTLE GIRL!" He shouted most pissed off.  
  
"Ryou,is he angry at me?" Jennifer whimpered.  
  
"Most definitely." Ryou sighed. "Bakura-sama calm down. Let's go."  
  
"Fine!" Bakura growled. "If she doesn't whine NO MORE!"  
  
"I won't whine anymore Bakura." Jennifer said obediently like a dog.After all she was dressed up as a puppy.She had floppy brown ears matching her outfit she wore on her body.Her black long pin straight hair was pulled back with a hair scrunchy. "Can I ask you something though."  
  
"Depends..."  
  
"Why is your first name 'Bakura' and your last name 'Bakura'?"  
  
Bakura stared.  
  
"He doesn't have a last name..."  
  
"........................He doesn't?!"  
  
"No-he's-my-yami." Ryou said to fast for Jennifer to understand. "Anyway!! Let's go!" He jumped up.  
  
"Oh...okay..."Jennifer said jumping up and running out the door.  
  
Bakura turned his head to Ryou. "If we lose the girl it's your fault." He said and walked out the door with Jennifer.  
  
Ryou stared at the door and slid off the couch. "Now why would she run away?" He questioned himself and walked out the door.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Okay so let's go here!" Jennifer ran to Ryou's next door neighbor on her right.  
  
"Okay!" Ryou said running after Jennifer.  
  
"Oh please Horus punsih this hyperactive fiend." Bakura muttered to himself.  
  
Jennifer rang the door bell which sounder like a creeky door opening and that's what the door just did.She jumped back and stared. "Hello?"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Nokio and Tokio...fiends." He spat.  
  
"Nokio and Tokio?" Jennifer questioned.  
  
"Their twins and they got something for Bakura."  
  
"Oh..............Ewl.." She said finally getting the point.  
  
Bakura stood behind Ryou and Jennifer about ten inches away from them. "Uh Ryou I'm out."  
  
"Already?" Ryou blinked. "Eh...mm...Fine."  
  
"Alright whatever.." Bakura walked away.  
  
"Geez.." Ryou said to himself.  
  
~Where Mokuba And Friends Is~  
  
"Well? Where's my candy?" Mokuba said staring at the guy at the door.  
  
"Uh well can you wait?!" The guy growled.  
  
"LOSER!" Mokuba shouted. "And NO I CAN'T WAIT,DAMNIT!" He was so angry he slammed the guy's own door in his own Mokuba face.  
  
"Mokuba..."  
  
"Yes Kitty?" Mokuba said all inlove again.  
  
"You just slammed the door in your own face." Shantel informed Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba looked at the door then to Shantel then to the door then back to Shantel. "I'm aware of that." He lied to his secret lover.  
  
"I'm sure you are..." Shantel nodded.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else then this bastard."  
  
"Mokuba!" Sarian gasped.  
  
"Sorry Sarian.." Mokuba frowned.  
  
"It's okay Mokuba let's just keep on trick-o-treatin`."  
  
"Okay ma'am." Mokuba said and Sarian along with the little trick-o- treaters.  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie: ^_^ Reviews please. If it's a flame please don't review. Thank you. 


	9. Tricks and Treats

Chapter 9 Tricks ands Treats  
  
Alex, Alexandria, Demi, Mokuba, Steven, Shantel and including Mokuba's maid,Sarian, walked down the street to every house. As the group of kids and one adult pass by every house they always gathered up to see who got what. Sarian titled her head and smiled. She loved to see children get so excited about a simply sugar treat, candy. Sarian walked away for just a few minutes and she'll regret leaving them.  
  
As Alex about to switch a Twix for a Kit Kat fom Shantel a twig broke sound startled them.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Alexandria said frighten.  
  
"N-No." Mokuba lied.  
  
"I did." Demi said. "Besides you crackers are a bunch of babies."  
  
"Hey!" Steven shouted. "I can't be a cracker! I'm Spanish plus...to dark skin to be a cracker."  
  
"Okay except Steven...but that's it!" Demi said and smiled. She fixed her glasses and pulled her short black hair. "You know it was probably a cat stepping on a twig."  
  
"Y'know you people are plain disturb.." Alexandria crossed her arms and grinned.  
  
But it wasn't a twig. Oh no, a black shadow towered over Steven with a shiny stick held in a hand.  
  
"OH MY GOD! STEVEN!" Alexandria screamed. "DON'T LOOK NOW BUT THERE'S A KNIFE OVER YOUR HEAD!!!!"  
  
"That's a knife?" Mokuba blinked.  
  
Steven rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Stop playing around Alexandria." He said but she wasn't.  
  
"I'm not kidding!" Alexandria cried. "Steven move out of the way!!!!!!". Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"NO REALLY STEVEN MOVE AWAY!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
"MOVE SON!" Demi screamed. "YOUR GUNNA GET KILLED!!!!"  
  
"You people are pathetic." Steven shook his head and turned around and saw the shadow. "Uh....um....h-heh...Hi?" He said forcing a friendly smile. "Heh heh."  
  
The shadow stepped forward and it was Yami Marik with the Millenium Rod in one hand.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Steven screamed like a girl running away.  
  
"STEVEN!!!" Alexandria screamed.  
  
"Hey you look familiar." Mokuba said staring up at Yami Marik studying him. "Very familiar..."  
  
"Hm?" Yami Marik looked down at Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba stop doddling! LETS GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!" Alexandria cried. "I wanna leave!!!!"  
  
"Hey girl shut up." Yami Marik spat.  
  
Alexandria cried some more. She was just afraid and had no other emotion to show.  
  
"HEY! YOUR YAMI MARIK!" Mokuba boomed. "I know you!"  
  
"Yeah that's great." Yami Marik said raising his Millenium Rod over Demi's neck.  
  
"Crap! I'm out of here!" Demi said quickly and ran away.  
  
"BYE!!!" Alexandria screamed running away as fast as she could.  
  
Mokuba didn't run, scream nor was he scared...not yet though.  
  
"Hey! I thought you were destroyed!" Mokuba questioned.  
  
"Yep. I was. But I got another chance somehow. I dueled for my soul."  
  
"Oh." Mokuba looked down. "Come on now. Stop being so mean now."  
  
"Eh......now?" Yami Marik asked.  
  
"Yes please?"  
  
"Nah." Yami Marik shook his head and cut Mokuba's arm alittle.  
  
Mokuba's eyes widen and tear swelled up in his eyes. "AAAAAAAAH!!!!! COME ON GUYS! WAIT UP FOR ME!!!!!" He cried throwing his bag of candy and ran after his friends that rudely left him behind.  
  
"Aw come back!" Yami Marik said sadly. But then a smirk curled on his lips. "I just wanted to be your friend." He looked at his surronding seeing nothing but spilt candy and alittle pundle of blood, just alittle bit from Mokuba. He let out a long sigh and spotted a wonderful sight. It wasn't the bright moon illuminating the city. No, that wasn't it. What he saw was the first person who challenge him to a duel in Battle City, Bakura. He stared at the silver haired shinigami who was not a great guy. Still he admired him to this day.  
  
Bakura dragged his feet across the sidewalk with Ryou and the little girl, Jennifer, behind him. He turned to them with a smirk on his face. "Hey you guys I'm going to leave you two alone. You go" He did hand motions, "trick- or-treat. By yourselves. Alright?" He suggested. He wanted to be alone and not seen with a little kid. The thought will haunt him. He'll never live the end of it.  
  
"Oh! Well alright. If you want." Ryou said not caring much for the suggestion. "Go ahead and run into your *friend*." He teased.  
  
"Shut up. He's not my friend." Bakura growled. He turned away away from Jennifer and Ryou. So Jennifer and Ryou walked around him and kept on going. The crowd of kids past by the Bakura that stared down at the perfect pavement. He just looked up again and walked to the direction of the park.  
  
Yami Marik stared at the back of Bakura. He had an idea. He could be a bad boy and follow Bakura, not exactly stalking by the way. He looked down at the candy that was left by the kids and picked up a Kit Kat bar wrapped in it's bright red, yellow and white wrapper. He kept the Kit Kat in his hand, saving it for later, and walked to a short cut that advanced to the park. It was a short route Malik took with Ryou always to get to the park quicker.  
  
~Domino Park~  
  
At Domino Park Bakura sat at the bench that was under a Sakura Tree. The moon shined down at that particular spot where Bakura sat. It was most likely to be a coincidence that the moon was gleaming down at him. He sat back staring at the sand box the young kids adored to play in. But the park was mostly empty with only a few teenagers pass by now and then. It was boring to sit alone but that was how Bakura is. He was a loner. He thinks he needs no one when secretly he know he really does.  
  
While Bakura stared at the sand box that he couldn't get his attention to nothing else. But when someone was right infront of his face he looked up slowly. It was the one and only, Yami Marik.  
  
"?"  
  
"Hello spirit." Yami Marik smirked. "What you doin` here all alone?" He said teasing Bakura.  
  
"?!" Bakura blinked quickly and growled. "I'm a loner a loner." Bakura said glaring at Yami Marik.  
  
"Why are you exactly a loner?" Yami Marik questioned Bakura.  
  
"You *DARE* question?!" Bakura growled.  
  
"Um...well.....yep." Yami Marik nodded.  
  
Bakura stared at Yami Marik and let out a long sigh. "That's just freakin` wonderful for you to be questioning me."  
  
"Yes I know." Yami Marik smirked. "It's one of my favorite things to do."  
  
Bakura didn't want to say anymore. Tonight he wanted it to be smooth with no problems what so ever. He sighed once again.  
  
"Aww someone wants an easy night." Yami Marik snickered. "If you had a friend most likely it would be a *easy* night." He emphisized.  
  
"Maybe....Cluessless as I am yes."  
  
Yami Marik shook his head slowly. He sat down next to Bakura and opened his hand. The Kit Kat he took earlier was in his hand.  
  
Bakura saw in the corner of his eye a Kit Kat. "Damn..." He muttered.  
  
Yami Marik, mostly not going to share, looked at Bakura. "Mmmm...what wrong Bakura?"  
  
"Uh...um..er....Nothing..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Kit Kat." Bakura mumbled to himself. "I should of gotten one while I still can."  
  
"Aww...You want one?" Yami Marik offered to Bakura.  
  
"Freakin` kidding right?"  
  
"Nah." Yami Marik said.  
  
"Mmm.....No." Bakura said on accident but didn't bother to take that back. He really did want to get a Kit Kat but was to much of a man that doesn't ask for something. "Great." He mumbled to himself.  
  
Yami Marik put the kit kat in his mouth and stared at the sand box Bakura was staring at before. "I know you want some." He said moving the kit kat to his left where Bakura sat.  
  
"Yes I know that." Bakura sneered. "That's just what I mumbled a few minutes ago."  
  
"Come and get one." Yami Marik suggested and teased at the same time.  
  
Bakura didn't know it was just a trick so he turned to him and tried to snatch the kit kat but instead he was caught in a kiss. Yami Marik pushed the kit kat in his mouth and Bakura chewed it in his mouth. He open his mouth slightly and Yami Marik's tongue slid in his mouth tasting every inch in his mouth. Bakura moaned his mouth, he couldn't help it. Just to much to resist. Especially with the kit kat chocolatey goodness. Yami Marik licked Bakura's lips and pulled away.  
  
Bakura stared blankly at the sandy haired Egyptian that sat infront of him. Maybe he missed out on too much. "No..." He muttered. "This can't be...". Bakura felt different after that sweet kiss. It was like he devolpe a liking of Yami Marik. He jumped on Yami Marik's lap and kissed him again. Again, Yami Marik pushed Bakura down making him the top. When Yami Marik's lips left Bakura's a slight whimper escped Bakura's lips while Yami Marik move his lips to Bakura's neck kissing it to the bottom and nipping it to the top up to Bakura's ear and whisper something to Bakura's ear. 'Having fun?' he breathed and Bakura could feel Yami Marik's breath tickling his ear.Marik lips kissing Bakura's jawline, back to his lips sucking and biting his lip and tugging Bakura's lower lip gentley.  
  
~Oustide the Turtle Game Shop~  
  
"What kind of friends are you?!" Mokuba muttered.  
  
"Oh well probably very bad ones." Steven said.  
  
"Please will you to stop fighting?!" Alexandria spat. "Come on! It was scary but what we did was worst."  
  
"WHAT did we do, exactly, that was WORST?" Steven questioned Alexandria.  
  
"Well for one we left Mokuba with the pycho! Look what THAT leads to!" Alexandria exclaimed to Steven.  
  
"That son is said." Demi said while chewing on some gum she had with her incase she would of lost it somehow or get robbed my some dumb older kids.  
  
"Hey where'd you get the gum?!" Steven shouted at Demi.  
  
"I saved it." Demi grinned. "Stupid." She laughed.  
  
"Grr...."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Shantel screamed.  
  
"My my my..." Demi blinked. "Quick tempered."  
  
"Radical..." Steven said radomly.  
  
"Shut up Stevie." Shantel spat. "That's not even funny!"  
  
"Uh....well....er.....?" Steven was confused.  
  
"I'm confused." Alexandria said looking around. Obviously she wasn't listening to the conversation. "Very..."  
  
"Huh?" Mokuba looked at alexandria."Oh...well I am too. I was to busy getting band-aid."  
  
"Whatever." Steven said like a girl.  
  
"Steven, shut up, you'll become gay if you act like a girl." Shantel teased.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
"No I won't!" Steven boomed.  
  
"Exactly what you said before." Demi said.  
  
"Y'know I was thiking and I want a cool Xialophone for Christmas or my birthday." Mokuba said staring at the blood that went through the white band-aid that was wrapped up by Shantel. She wanted to be a doctor, nurse or verterinarian.  
  
"You're very werid." Demi laughed.  
  
"Plus that was random!" Shantel giggled. "Are you like this EVERY Halloween?"  
  
"Mmm.......Yep.....Even if it wasn't Halloween! I would still be like this!" Mokuba grinned. "It's just what I am....I love to annoy my brother. Did you know that?" He said being random again.  
  
"No." Shantel laughed. "Your so funny Mokuba!"  
  
"Yes...I can see....I can see..." Mokuba said becomning all spiritual.  
  
"See what?!" Steven gasped.  
  
"I can see..."  
  
"See what?! See what?!"  
  
"I can see that I need some candy." Mokuba said looking around for some candy.  
  
Steven and the girls laughed. Mokuba was funny. No wonder they were all best friends.  
  
"Y'know if that Yami Marik didn't almost nearly made me piss in my pants I would of still had some candy." Mokuba said.  
  
"Hey I just remember...What happen to Sarian?" Shantel asked everyone.  
  
Everyone stopped laughing abruptly. They all looked at one another and remember the pycho they met earlier. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! SARIAN!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for Chapter 9! Don't worry I'll do around three or more chapters for Christmas! I haven't updated this fic in a while! X_x It's the paper route for me again...if that makes any sense. ^_^ Review please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~AND YES THIS A IS A BAKURAXYAMI MARIK FIC!~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. A Helping Hand

Chapter 10 A Helping Hand  
  
A month past after Halloween and the lost of Sarian, Mokuba's maid, everything went back to normal. Sarian was found, she was taken away by a rapist, and Mokuba's wound is healing.  
  
Today is Friday the 12th and it's a sunny, cool November afternoon in Domino City. Cars drove down the street, people walked on the parallel sidewalks. People were selling on the streets and the usual window shopping was going on in Domino City. Bakura, on the other hand was just passing by, random places and kicking cans here and there.  
  
Now that's what you call bored.  
  
Bakura's hikari, Ryou, was at school. He doesn't come home until seven thirty, and it's only twelve o`clock. Ryou spends most of his time studying at the library, reading at home, working on his homework and at three o`clock to five thirty he has to go to work.  
  
Besides, Bakura had two people to hang out with, if you include Yami Marik. If Bakura decided to hangout with Yami that wouldn't be to pretty, that thought was out of the question. Maybe he could hangout with Yami Marik, even though he wasn't actually his friend even though he just kissed him last month at night included delicious chocolate, and a affair, but that's something else.  
  
Bakura looked at his watch and shoved his pocket back inside his pockets. He had seven hours and twenty eight minutes to get home. He slowly walked across the street towards Domino Park. He stared into the entrance of the park. The grass was frozen a whiteish color and smooth cemented path that started at the foot where Bakura stood. Adults, who had nothing to do, with their children, who came from nursery school, came to the park.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "/I'm not *really* going in there now am I?/" He asked himself.  
  
A small little girl with bright blue eyes and blonde pig tailed hair looked up at Bakura. She wore pink tight jeans with a blue long sleeve shirt. She had pink and blue, double colored, hair scrunchies. She wore a pink scrunchy on her wrist with a plastic Barbie watch, that really tells the time. Her shoes are white with no dirt marks what so ever not to mention the perfectly tied laces. She smiled widely when she noticed Bakura.  
  
"It's you!" A shrilled voice came from the young girl. "It's weally you! You've come black to pway wit me?"  
  
Bakura's eyes widen in confusion, he had no clue who she was. "/I've never seen her before./" He thought. "/What the heck./". He turned away from the little girl and walked down the sidewalk and across the street.  
  
The little girl flailed her arms in the air and shouted. "Hey cwome bwack!" She called, "Cwome bwack!". When Bakura was to far to hear the girl, she frowned and slowly walked to the sandbox where twins sat fighting eachother, like children.  
  
At Domino High School Joey stared, blankly, at the chalk board and terms he needed to copy down in one day. Could you belive that? Fourty five terms to copy down and a test next week.  
  
Talk about pressure!  
  
Joey copied down the twenty fifth term and dropped his pencil on the desk. "I can't take it anymore." He muttered to himself. "/I gotta get outta hea!/". He ran up to the teacher's desk with his agenda open. "Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked holding out his opened agenda book.  
  
"Yes." Mr.Wiggins said signing his name. "Now get back before I erase the board."  
  
Joey's eye's widen and he walked out the room.  
  
In the hallway Joey walked down, taking his time. He really didn't want to go the bathroom. He just really wanted to get the heck out of class. As he walked down the halls of Domino High School. He pass by the Boy's Lavetory door but then he stopped. He absent-mindedly walked into the bathroom.  
  
Inside the bathroom Joey walked over to the sinks and stared at it. One of the sinks was clogged up with paper towels, this means if anyone rats on anybody this boy's bathroom will be closed. That means they will half to hold it in, or run to another boy's bathroom and back. He rolled his eyes and said. "Even I'm not that stupid!" He muttered. The boy's bathroom opened and steps walked over to Joey.  
  
Joey spun around and saw Tristain standing infront of him. "Eh?! Tristain!? What are you doin` hea?" He asked nearly having a heart attack.  
  
"I came here to take a wizz!" Tristain said. "What are you doin` here?!"  
  
"I came hea to get away from Mr.Wiggins's class and his fucking terms that never fucking end!" Joey said and sighed. "Besides Tristain you took a tinkle last period."  
  
"Shut up man." Tristain growled. "I have a bad bladder problem."  
  
"Don't you need to see someone about that?"  
  
"Uh..." Tristain shift his eyes and closed his eyes. He shrugged. "I dunno." He opened his eyes.  
  
"You don't know." Joey raised and eye brow. "Wouldn't your mother tell you?"  
  
"Uh....." Tristain stood infront of Joey dumbfounded. "I guess. Hey! I don't got to go!"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes at Tristain. "Tristain...shut up."  
  
Tristain grew angry and pushed Joey against the wall. "Y'know I fiund you beautiful..."  
  
Joey's eyes widen, very widely. "W-What?"  
  
"You're wonderful!" Tristain whispered and kissed Joey.  
  
Joey's right eye twitched. He tried to get Tristain off of him, but miserably failed. Tristain slid his nasty wet tongue into Joey's mouth and Joey just had a "kill me" look. No one usaully comes in the bathroom they are in right now. So this was bad for Joey. Joey got the strenght to get Tristain off of him and ran out the bathroom.  
  
"Drat!" Tristain snapped his finger. "I almost had him!"  
  
Poor Joey...He never knew Tristain would kiss him! But now he knows...don't be left alone with Tristain.  
  
The tombrobber strolled down the smooth cemented path with a cat who followed him. The cat's fur was white with a black spot on it's back. The cat meowed for his attention and succeeded. He spun around and the cat meowed again.  
  
"Get away from me you obnoxious feline!" Bakura grunted but the cat sat next to him and purred. Bakura growled, he wasn't good with pets, especially cats and dogs.  
  
"Meow." The cat purred once again.  
  
Bakura hesitated and, cruely, kicked the cat out of his way and stormed away into the mall.  
  
Inside the mall Bakura glanced at all kinds of shops. There were shops for shoes, games, clothes, pets and the list went on and on. "What am I doing here?!" Bakura asked himself. "It's boring and plus I don't have money to spend on anything here!". He shrugged and stuck his hand in his pocket, fishing for some cash. When he got a hold of a fifthty dollar bill he held it in his hand in his pocket.  
  
A tall blonde haired lady walked up to Bakura and smiled. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Hm?" Bakura turned around and saw Mai Valentine. "Who the heck are you?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else!" Mai said. "I thought you were that boy that looks calm and adorable."  
  
"Oh you must be talking about my twin brother." Bakura lied. "He's at school, I'm a bit too old to go to school y'know."  
  
"Oh..." Mai looked at her nails. "Well then who are you?"  
  
"None of your bussiness" Bakura sneered and walked away from Mai. "Oh and one more thing." He said turning around.  
  
Mai looked at him and tilted her head. "What is it?"  
  
"Dress more appropriantly, you look like some kind of pro-whore." Bakura walked away with a smirk, hearing the rantings of Mai.  
  
Mai growled and stormed away, before Bakura could say anymore bad things about how she dresses, her looks.  
  
"/Look at those boobs, I mean damn! Those are big./" Bakura thought and walked out the mall's glass doors. He didn't want to stay in the mall anymore.  
  
Back at school Joey ran into the class room and walked slowly to his seat. He continued to copy the rest of terms.  
  
Two hours past and the high school students are out of school. Ryou was about to go to the Domino City's library, for studying and work when Tristain told him to walk with the. Joey ran out the school with Téa and Yugi. The gang was about to talk about what happened in the bathroom, earlier, with Joey and Tristain. But Tristain was planning to pretend he didn't try to rape Joey so he wouldn't get in any trouble.  
  
"Ryou, come on. Walk home with us!" Tristain annoyed Ryou by pulling his arm.  
  
"No!" Ryou shouted at Tristain pulling his arm away from Tristain.  
  
"Why not?!" Tristain frowned.  
  
Ryou stopped and thought for a moment, flash back time.  
  
~Ryou's Flash Back~  
  
"Aah...Bye you guys!" Ryou waved at the two with his free arm.  
  
Malik tugged on Ryou's arm getting his attention.  
  
"Hm? Yes Malik?" Ryou asked turning his head to Malik.  
  
"I'm teaching you to dislike those so called friends of your's." Malik said hating the thought of Joey, Téa, Tristain, Yugi and Yami. Especially Yami.  
  
"But I like them. There nice." Ryou said almost tripping because of the rate Malik's walking he can't keep up.  
  
"Nice?" Malik stopped and let go of Ryou's arm. He pulled Ryou into an alley with no one there to listen to there conversation. "Nice?! The only reason the bastards--"  
  
"What about Téa?"  
  
"BASTARDS are nice to you is that they just want to make you happy." Malik shuddered.  
  
"No, that's not true." Ryou said upsetly. "They ARE my friends!"  
  
"Not your--you know what? Are they your real friend? Have they ever been there for you in the tightest spots?" Malik smirked.  
  
"Uh...Téa--no...Tristain--no...er..." Ryou didn't know what to say. "No." He lowered his head.  
  
"Aah see." Malik gently pushed Ryou against the wall. "See I'm your real friend." He traced a figner across Ryou's baby soft skin cheek.  
  
"B-But...what about the others? They are--"  
  
"-your friend? Noo." Malik kissed Ryou's cheek. "They aren't your friends. Bastards."  
  
"Oh.." Ryou blinked. "Then I was fooled...that wasn't very nice."  
  
"Yes it wasn't." The blonde Eyptian said brushing his lips against Ryou's.  
  
Ryou pulled away. "Don't we gotta go to school?" The white haired boy said.  
  
The sandy blonde haired didn't care much for school. "Why?" The blond said to his boyfriend.  
  
Ryou shooked his head. "Because...We'll miss school!"  
  
"Oh...we can make it in time. Don't worry my love..."  
  
"Hi!" Téa said.  
  
Malik got frustraited. "Hello, Téa..." The very annoyed blonde at the sweet Samantha.  
  
"What's up?" Téa smiled.  
  
"The sky..." Malik muttered turning his head to her direction.  
  
"Ooh...Okay..."Téa said slowly. "What you guys doing?"  
  
"Nothing...Ryou and me...nevermind..." Malik sighed and wished that Téa was just go away.  
  
"Why you tell me that Malik? Hm?" Téa flashed a grin.  
  
Malik just rolled his eyes. "Just letting you know Téa."  
  
"Okay Malik...bye! It's time for the walk to school!" Téa said and left Malik and Ryou at the alley.  
  
Malik sighed once again and looked at Ryou. "Finally." He breathed.  
  
Ryou spoke up. "Why?" He asked questionly.  
  
"I want some alone time with you Ryou." Malik said nuzzled Ryou's neck. Thinking for a minute and then spoke. "How about we make out."  
  
"Now?" Ryou said surpisingly.  
  
"Yes...now my love.." Malik nuzzled Ryou neck once again.  
  
Malik leaned in for that kiss and there kiss deepended, Malik snagged his tongue into Ryou's mouth. Ryou let out a gasp and then a soft moan leading his hands grasped onto Malik's shoulders. Malik let one of his hands wonder up Ryou's shirt while the other one on Ryou's back. Ryou could feel Malik's hot wet tongue in his mouth  
  
When Malik's lips left Ryou's a slight whimper escaped Ryou's lips while Malik move his lips to Ryou's neck kissing it to the bottom and nipping it to the top up to Ryou's ear and whisper something to Ryou. "Remember I'm your only friend." He breathed, Ryou could feel Malik's breath tickling his ear. Malik lips kissing Ryou's jawline, back to his lips sucking and biting his lip and tugging Ryou's lower lip gentley. Malik liked Ryou's lips slowly and a moan escaped Ryou's lips. Ryou somehow manage to get out of the postion and stepped infront of Malik.  
  
"School. Fine. Upsess with school?"  
  
"No. I just..." Ryou paused. "Why am I saying that?!" He said confusingly.  
  
"You're so cute when you're confused." Malik smirked. "C'mon let's go." He began to walk out of the alley. Ryou followed his boyfriend still confused but quiet.  
  
~End Of Ryou's Flash Back~  
  
"Well?!" Tristain asked and made a stupid look.  
  
Ryou turned his head away from Tristain and frowned.  
  
"What?!" Yugi exclaimed, all astonished from what Joey just told him.  
  
"Yep. You heard me Yuge." Joey nodded. "He tried to rape me."  
  
"Tristaih?!" Téa cried. "Why would you do such a thing!?"  
  
"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Tristain yelled. "I just came in the bathroom took a wizz and talked to Joey alittle bit. Then I left." He lied, he did talk to Joey but then tried to rape him. Plus he didn't take no wizz.  
  
Téa and Yugi looked at one another. They didn't know who to belive.  
  
"Let me just say something, before I leave." Ryou said. "Tristain if you did rape Joey then you should leave, and if you didn't then you should leave." He suggested and waved. "Ta ta!" He ran off to the library for studying.  
  
"WAIT!" Téa yelled at Ryou.  
  
"Whut Téa?" Ryou turned around.  
  
"How come you haven't hung out with us for the past few weeks?!" Téa asked Ryou.  
  
Ryou sighed and didn't reply. He walked away from the gang to the Domino library.  
  
Téa stared at Ryou then looked back at her friends. "This is getting really weird."  
  
Joey, Tristain, and Yugi nodded. "Yes...it is."  
  
Téa glared back at Ryou then walked up to the gang. "Why don't we find out what's wrong?"  
  
Joey, Tristain, and Yugi exchanged glares.  
  
"I don't know..." Yugi said becoming one of those people who over worry themselves.  
  
"Come on Yugi!" Téa said. "We half to find out what's wrong with Ryou! He's one of our friends!" She said starting a friendship speech. "Y'know like the saying...you scratch my back and I'll scratch your's!?"  
  
"Uh....I'm well aware of that saying." Yugi nodded. "So?"  
  
Téa sighed. "Well Ryou's been there for us!" She reminded them. "Yugi, remember when the police accused your grandfather of muder? Who was there for you?"  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
"Right! And Joey! Who was there for you when your dad found out you were staying at Yugi's and band you from there. You couldn't go anywhere on that Friday night! Who was there to give you a room?!"  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
"And Tristain!"  
  
"OOOOOOO?"  
  
Téa stared for a moment and shook her head. She went back into the spirit of helping Ryou. "Who was there for you when you lost your pink speedo?"  
  
"Uh.......Ryou?"  
  
"Uh....no...." Téa said. "That was a fat man...."  
  
"Oooo..." Tristain said stupidly.  
  
"Riiiiight.... So why don't we just all help him! Like he did for us!" Téa said with a smile.  
  
Joey,Tristain, and Yugi all looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah!"  
  
Téa became proud of herself and she stood up straight with a perfect smile. "Let's do it!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Let's do it! For Ryou's sake!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Uh...." Yugi scratched his head. "I have a report that is due tommorow..... But I'll help tommorow!" He said and walked away. "Bye!"  
  
"Oh...." Téa lowered her head.  
  
"Yeah and I gots to do my pile of homework..." Joey said.  
  
"Same here, I'm busy too. I half to go look for a nice outfit for the gay stripper club." Tristain said and walked away.  
  
"Uh....We could care less." Joey said.  
  
"Maybe tommorow." Tristain suggested.  
  
"Yeah tommorow." Joey said and walked away too.  
  
Téa stood all alone and sighed. "I half to do my dance rutine...". She walked away slowly to her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie: That's chapter 10! PHEW! I've done a chapter!!!! ^_____^ NEXT CHAPTER 11 COMING SOON!  
  
(((Chapter 11 Bloody))) 


	11. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!

  
  
**_NOTICE_****__**   
  
This story will be reposted after I finish chapter 1-10 including chapter 11. Sorry guys! Sorry for the wait -- It's been so long...... yeah. Okay, I'll be updating...when the story is redone or whatever...

Tootle-loo!


End file.
